Reaching Out 3: The Cleaner Slate
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Life continues up in the Jade Palace, and Tai Lung is well on his way back to redemption. But one thing holds him back from his total acceptance; spontaneous attacks have occurred in the Valley of Peace, and he is being accused. Can he prove his innocence and wash his redemption once and for all? Or is he and everyone who believe him also at risk? INCLUDES OC'S.
1. Morning

**1**

 **5 Years Ago...**

 _To hold the scroll, to look at Shifu in the eye, and to see Po and Tigress stand by him, to give their acknowledgment of the consequences that will follow if Tai lung were to fail his loyalty to the oak the second time, was heart-stopping, as well as triumphant._

 _All the Master's were present; the kids couldn't attend, and had to wait elsewhere._ _Sapphire was on his mind in the moment those words came; "And you understand that if there is ever an event that he fails to stand to the loyalty of the Master's Creed, one or both of you may also suffer the consequences, as well as him?"_

 _Both Po and Tigress looked at one another, and nodded. "Yes."_

 _"Very well." They both placed a one paw on the assigned shoulders as Tai Lung knelt down, and bowed his head. His upper half was clothed with a silver tunic, the symbol of a peach tree imprinted delicately on the back. "Tai Lung, you swear by the Creed..."_

 _This was his cue._ **_"I swear by the Creed..."_**

 _"That you make an oath..."_

 ** _"That I make an oath..."_**

 _"Of life long allegiance to the Master's Council, and citizens everywhere."_

 ** _"Of life long allegiance to the Master's Council, and citizens everywhere..."_**

 _Now, Tai Lung stood at the Peach Tree at the dead of night, taking in all the silence, and beauty around him. It was nice to be alone, after such a long day. He made his first official oath of allegiance to the Jade Palace in the eyes of the Master's Council... which became aligned with AJ's 100th day,. It was suggested that it would be done on a different day, but Po insisted that if both occurred on the day, there would be a lot to celebrate._

 _"Tai Lung?" He turned, and Monkey stood there, Chang snoozing in his arms. "Are you coming home soon? It's late, and we're up early tomorrow."_

 _"I will be there soon Master Monkey," Tai Lung turned his gaze back to the night sky far from the cliff's edge. Drawing his arms behind his back slowly, he added. "I just need a moment or two alone out here... you go ahead and get the child to bed. You both look exhausted." Monkey nodded, and bid him goodnight, and disappeared._

 _This granted him more time to think. He was here, back home with his Master, those whom he could now consider as friends... and his family. Po and Tigress were always there, but after so long, he and Shifu were finally back to the way things were, now with Tigress and Sapphire being part of that bond. It took some time, and a close call with death, but now they were stuck by his side, despite Sapphire, his daughter, who went through those final moments of self torment between her mind and heart to come through and forgive him for his absence... and he remembered seeing her, standing close to Shifu, smiling as she held AJ, who snoozed in her arms..._

 _Tai Lung took another inhale of the rich oxygen. He didn't have to worry about having to hide anymore. He didn't have to worry about losing Sapphire. Although she didn't live in the Valley, he knew she was always gonna come back, even if she found someone to settled down with and be betrothed to. He had yet to meet her adoptive family, and before then he still had to prepare some kind of gesture to thank the mother and aunt, and Jun, for looking after her in his absence..._

 _Suddenly, the gentle breeze that lapped around his ears, fell with one final passing though the hairs along his back, and he had an uneasy feeling. That feeling his someone was behind him. "Master Monkey? Off to bed, you're tired."_

 _..._

 _"You're wrong, my love..."_

* * *

Tai Lung's eyes opened slowly, his brows furrowed slowly at the thoughts that ran through his mind before his eyes opened.

It was morning, the sun was streaming through his window, and gently grazed on the fur of his forearm, which hung off off the side of the bed. He was positioned on his right side, curled up in the ruffled sheets of his cot, caused by what could have been tossing and turning from the dream...

More so, a flashback.

The gong sounded out, and Tai Lung pulled himself out of bed, and walked to the door, where the rest of the Five greeted Master Shifu. "Good morning Master!" They all said in unison, as his door opened slowly. Cradling his head with one paw tiredly, he glanced up the hall towards the Red Panda.

"A little slow this morning Tai Lung?" Shifu asked, his arms resting atop of one another beneath his draping sleeves.

"That's old age for you..." Tai Lung smiled charmingly, rubbing one eye heavily with the heel of his paw as the other Masters laughed and cracked up their own remarks. Despite being older and wiser then the rest, he was still confided to a student barracks for the time being. There was a proposal that he would be Shifu's right-hand man, with his vast knowledge of the scrolls and high skills. It was all down to the acceptance and recognition of the Master's Council...

Just like everything else.

Approval to leave the Valley on missions had to be renewed every month, to attend meetings, to stand in Shifu's or Po's absence at events... you name it, and he's barred from it until a little piece of parchment said he could do so. Contact was slow at first; however, when it was officially announced that Tai Lung was going to be a Legal Guardian of Amber-Jade, Po and Tigress' daughter, letters (and Woo) were delivered a lot quicker. Maybe not about the times he was allowed to walk among the common folk, but the realization that he was around now four young children must of scared them, although he had been present in his Nephew's lives since the day they were born.

Did the Master's Council know that? Maybe, surely _someone_ would've brought it up... but now with a new cub, in the Palace, they sought out to take action, and great per-caution to ensure her safety, and the others, although his duty as her guardian was to protect her in the absence of her parents...

"Breakfast awaits for you all in the kitchen, and Po, Tigress, Monkey, and the children will meet you in the Training Hall. That is all." Shifu walked off once they bowed to them. Everyone made their way to the kitchen, but Tai Lung hung back, rubbing the back of his head tiredly as he rotated on his heels, and back to his room. He couldn't remember what he was looking for as he scanned the room, but his ears moved to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen.

 _Just forget about it._ He thought dully. _I'll get back to it another time._

* * *

When Shifu and Tai Lung entered the Training Hall, their chatting stopped and the usual sounds filled the silence; clanking of chains, the turning of the various levels and platforms, the hiss and sizzle of the fire floor. The usual battle cries during practice, and the occasional words of encouragement. Stepping down the last step, his presence was immediately felt.

Crane, Viper, and Mantis were totally absorbed in their practice to notice.

Master Tigress and her husband, Po The Dragon Warrior turned their gaze away from their sons, Tigro and Lotus, who much older and mature, on the Twisting Dragon bodies and Swinging Clubs of Oblivion. They caught wind of his presence, leapt off in impressive back flips and landed kneeling down into their respective bow. Monkey and Chang moved their way towards him, while a little black and white shape poked its head out from behind Tigress' legs, nuzzled up close.

"Master." They all said to Shifu.

Shifu nodded, before chuckling at the little child running past him. "Uncle Tai Lung!" She cried, jumping up int the Snow Leopard's arms. He caught hold of her instantly, and encased her into a hug, laughing all the while.

"Well that's a greeting and a half!" He laughed whole-heartedly as she giggled against his chest. He boosted her up to sit on his shoulder, as she was small and petite enough to sit on one shoulder.

Tigro shook his head. "AJ, that's not how we address the Masters..." the little cub restricted her movements, and started down at her brother, her tail drooping slightly.

"I just wanted to wake him up more. He looked tired." Tigress and Po look at one another with little smiles on their faces. Tigro didn't mean to sound so cold towards her, but there was rules; in Training, it wasn't Mama, Papa, Dadda, Grandpa, and so on; it was only Master.

"Don't fret little one," Tai Lung took her off of his shoulders, and planted her back on the ground gently. AJ was a little thing with a fragile soul that needed to be toughened up. "Why don't you start your warm up eh? I'll be over in a minute and you can show me what you've been practicing." AJ brightened up right away, and ran for the fighting dummy, and Po excused himself to go over to supervise her. Tigro and Lotus bowed to the three adults in front of them, before making their way back to the course they were originally in combat against one another.

They have certainly changed over the past few years. Both boys started out more like one parent over another; Tigro had his mother's natural markings along his forehead, his father's eyes, white fur with black arms and an orange cotton tail. When he was little, he was slim like his mom; however, now he's more rounder and panda-like. Lotus on the other hand, is now slimmer and more tiger-like, large brown eyes, but his fur was color coded to be like a panda, even down to his long black tail with a white and orange tip.

The boys had a more mixed sense of style; Lotus followed in his father's style; shirtless, but dressed in red training pants. Tigro had a green tunic, but found it easier to fight in black silk shorts.

AJ was titled as their 'perfectly combined' child; she was slowly morphing into an equal balance of both her parents in appearance. At birth, she was her Mother's stunt double; same markings, silky fur and sharp eyes. Now, her fur was fluffier and more panda like, white with black stripes which eventually took over her arms and legs, down to her ebony paws. Her ears were more round like her dads, but there was a spiky tuft to impersonate sharper ears. One eye contained each color carried by their parents; the left one being amber-brown, and the right emerald-green, which was surrounded with a black spot like her father.

At the impressionable age of five, she wore a similar attire to her mother; sea blue tunic with open cherry blossoms, black training pants, and tanned training sandals. Currently, it was her padded footsteps that echoed in Tai Lung's ears, despite the other noise levels. He always listened out for AJ's foot work; depending on its impact drumming against the ground and its speed, he could analyse whether or not there was trouble, and that was one of his number one duties, since the day she was born...

"Scroll for Master Tai Lung." He turned to take the scroll from Zeng, while Shifu and Tigress rotated their heads once they heard the scroll unraveling.

A smile stretched across the snow cat's face.

"What is it?" Shifu asked.

"Sapphire, Jun and Lok are on their way for a visit."

* * *

 **Hope you like it guys! Please review!**


	2. Welcome Back

**Chapter 2**

"I see he's packed lightly this time." Sapphire laughed as she and Jun made their way towards Lok, who stood and waited for them at the top a hill. Despite the light bag on his back, Jun was _still_ wheezing and heaving when they got up to the top.

"Doesn't make him breathe any easier." Sapphire rolled her eyes tiredly, before smiling into her hug with Lok. "Missed you..." she whispered, making Lok smile shyly, his cheeks instantly burning up when she pulled away a little to look up at him. They were _slowly_ leaning in, eyes closed-

"UGH!" A voice spat from behind.

Sapphire inwardly sighed, and her head rolled to the side while Lok's eyes were on Jun, visibly annoyed by the interruption. Jun rolled over onto his back, frowning at them. "I didn't _ask_ to be a third wheel!"

"You... won't be?" Lok said, but he didn't sound too sure. Sapphire rolled her eyes and stared down at her brother once she and Lok broke apart, her foot drumming on the grass underneath her light blue dress, arms twisted against her chest. Jun looked back up at her, his golden mane dancing in the wind.

"I hope not, or _I'm telling Mom and Dad!"_ Jun 'whispered' the last bit of the sentence, which granted him a hard nudge on the chest with her her foot while Lok gulped nervously.

"Firstly, Mom knows, and secondly, I will tell Dad, in MY own time."

Lok eyed the ground when he felt the lump in his throat. Lok, Sapphire, Jun, Yuki and Yumi grew up together, and never did he imagine that he would fall for, and be involved with Sapphire romantically. How it came about? Late night talks, deep conversations, understanding, listening... and before he knew it, he asked her out to dinner, their relationship now going on for four months. His parent knew, and so did Sapphire and Jun's mother, whom were over joyed. They still had to share the news with the Masters... and Tai Lung.

Lok usually found it easy to read animals from a distance, and tell what they think of him and others. Without even speaking, he could tell the moment Master Tigress stepped into the cafeteria in Bao Gu all those years ago, she was caring, determined, welcoming and skilled...

Tai Lung however, was a puzzle, and Lok was almost stiff with fear around him. One word sentences, brief and abruptly ended conversations, and awkward silences (on his side). This didn't mean he _resented_ Tai Lung, but it was more of the mystery of what Tai Lung thought about _him_ courting his daughter. Tai Lung never exchanged words with him based on his outlook on Lok as a being and character that visited every once in a while, mostly with Sapphire and Jun, rarely without them. Lok always tried to talk to him, but nothing changed. He liked Jun, but his reason was that Jun was Sapphire's adopted brother, and looked after her after they left Bao Gu, so it was likely that Tai Lung saw Jun as one of his own, if Jun is calling him 'Dad'.

"Don't soil yourself dude." Jun clapped his best friend on the back, smiling reassuringly. "I was just kidding around, I wouldn't do that to you." Lok smiled weakly, before watching Sapphire start walking down the hill, and towards the Valley of Peace, satchel over her shoulder, which solidified his expression with a fluttery feeling in his heart. "But seriously, don't make me feel like a third wheel." He felt Jun's paw slide off his back, and they both wandered on, hot on her trail.

* * *

By the time they were at the top of the stairs, Tai Lung, Shifu, and Po were waiting for them. Big smiles spread across their faces, and Sapphire rushed over to Tai Lung, embracing him as Jun and Lok took the time to get their breath back.

"Welcome home," Sapphire's heart ached a little at those words as she pulled away from her father.

"Good to be back..." she replied, before turning to Lok and Jun. "Right?"

"Of course!" Lok coughed, before pressing a paw to his chest. "This is a second home after all..." He straightened up once his breathing was better and with rhythm. "How is everyone?"

Shifu chuckled. "Waiting on you three to arrive since we received word..." he motioned them to go ahead, and as Po put an arm around both Jun and Lok's shoulders while they walked by, Sapphire knelt in front of him, and put a paw to a fist respectfully. "Good to see you again Sapphire," he patted her enclosed fist gently. "I hope you are well."

The young leopardess nodded with a genuine, comfortable smile. "It's good to be back..." there was more she wanted to add on, but she stopped herself by standing up, and clearing her throat. Noticing Lok had generously taken her satchel in with him, Tai Lung ushered her along by placing a gentle paw on her shoulder. Shifu stood back for a moment, and observed them in silence. Softly exhaling through the nose, he then proceeded to follow them into the Hall of Heroes before the door closed.

Not long after the door shut, a shadow itched up the steps, until it's head was against the door...

* * *

"It's Sapphire, Jun and Lok!" AJ cried, before running for the trio as they neared them. Sapphire knelt down and scooped her up once, spinning around as the joyous laughter came out of the little happy cub. Tigro, Chang, and Lotus grinned at Jun and Lok as they exchanged high fives, and the rest of the adults looked on with smiles.

"My little squishy!" Sapphire rose the child higher into the air, which made her laughs and giggles louder and more contagious. "Hello little gem!" Lowering her back down to the ground, she ruffled the top of her head, before opening her arms to the twins. They came forth, and gave her a big hug. "How have the rascals been?"

"Good." They said in unison, as Tigress and the others finished up greeting Lok and Jun, and she quickly moved in. Pulling away from a hug with Tigress, Sapphire noticed a few missing faces.

"Where's Shang, Jasmine, and Zao?" She asked. Jasmine was pregnant at the time AJ was born, and soon she had a baby boy, called Zao. He was his father's stunt double, but was shy with a gentle and caring nature. He worshiped his aunt Tigress, and his cousins, and loved visiting the Palace after school when he and AJ (both a few months apart) would walk back together.

"Shang, Jasmine and Zao are out of town, visiting Jasmine's parents." Monkey said, before placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll see them before we go back in a few weeks." Jun knelt down and grinned at Chang, who grinned back as they fist bumped. "How are you little dude?"

"Great!" Chang smiled at him, but Jun felt a sense of uncertainty, judging by the strain on his cheeks. "What?" He asked when Jun made a funny look at him. "What are you smiling fo- WOAH!" Jun was flipped over, and hit the ground as abruptly as the action was done upon him. Monkey jumped back in surprise, and all the others watched on in shock. AJ's knees knocked together as her paws collected over her mouth. Her bi-colored eyes itched up to see Sapphire's shocked expression, slowly morphing into one of... admiration.

"What was that for?" Lok asked, also quite impressed.

Chang laughed as Jun managed to stand up without anyone's aid, but did so quite stiffly. He too was about to asked, but before the little primate could be scolded by his father, or anyone else for that matter, Jun's face lit up. _"Our bet!"_ He exclaimed, which _slightly_ confused everyone.

"What... bet?" Viper asked, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Chang and I made a bet to see if he could catch me off guard... and he did!" Chang grew _a lot_ more the past few years, and Jun joked that he was gonna be the Master Mantis of the next generation, once AJ out ran him in the height race. In retaliation, Chang argued that he may be small, but he was strong and fierce, and there came the bet. Jun should've known better; being a Squirrel Monkey, he was still small, but with the practice he followed his Mono, and anything he could take from Master Tigress, he was _lethal_. "Welp! I hail you the winner! You caught me off guard! Congrats little dude." They bowed to one another, while Monkey wiped beads of sweat from his forehead.

"OK, next time let me know of your little bets..." Po, Monkey, and Mantis shuddered simultaneously, while Tigress, Shifu, Crane and Viper smirked, shaking their heads. Tai Lung, Sapphire, Jun, Lok, and the children however, just looked on, even more confused. "Don't want anymore... reruns."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is up guys! Hope you like it!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. The Noodle Shop

**3**

Sapphire and Lok was sitting on the steps outside the training hall, watching AJ practice Tai Chi with Chang, Tigro and Lotus. Tigress was instructing them through the steps, while Po, Tai Lung, and Monkey stood on the sidelines, close to the steps. Putting her head in one paw, she tiredly watched the session continued, humming softly under her breath, knees knocking together gently as Lok balanced his elbows on his knees. Jun had gone off with Crane, Mantis and Viper doing whatever they were doing, but it gave them some space.

"It's kinda serene." Lok said, sighing with a smile. Sapphire rose her head a little, twitching her head to the side to give him her undivided attention. "When Jun, the twins and I did that peace that Master Crane taught us in the orphanage, it relaxes you."

"So you continued to do it?"

"Yes m'am."

Sapphire let out a chuckled 'hmm'. "That explains why you sleep so well..."

Lok raised a brow, before grinning back at her, while Tai Lung's ears flicked unconsciously. This was caught in the corner of Sapphire's eye, but before she could speak again, Lok leaned in and whispered softly; "when _will_ we tell him?"

Sapphire's nose wrinkles at the thought. Darting her eyes back toward Tai Lung, who folded his arms, and smiled down at AJ when she plopped down beside him in exhaustion, tongue hanging out, but remained animated with a smile when Po patted her on the head. "How about... now?"

Lok stared at her, suddenly highly strung by wringing his paws as he stood up. "I don't mean by putting me on the _spot."_ He spoke lowly, and Tai Lung itched his head slightly, eyes moving towards the cheetah, before being distracted by Tigro, who started chatting to him. Sapphire sent a warning glare to Lok, and he spoke softer, but his voice was more rigid. "Can't we make it.. later _on_ _today?"_

Sapphire said nothing, and just nodded.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

"Come on Mama! I want to see Grandpa Ping and Grandpa Li!" AJ pulled Tigress along by the paw as strong as she could; but she was barely scarping towards a inch. She had a _long_ way to go before she could pull her mother along!

Tigress smiled, before pulling her daughter towards her, and scooped her up into her arms. "Okay my little Ying cub," AJ just giggled as Tigress began to ascend down the steps, cradling her in her arms. AJ straightened herself up, and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, and her legs around her waist, humming softly into the crook of Tigress' neck. "Grandpa Li and Ping will be excited to see you."

"Why isn't Papa, Tigro and Lotus coming along?"

"Tigro and Lotus have to train a little more. As for your dad..." Tigress tried to mask her hesitation, but AJ sensed it immediately, and cocked her head to the side, waiting patiently for her Mother to speak again. "He had to go out with Tai Lung, but they'll be back later."

"Is it time for that long meeting again?"

Tigress nodded, with a prolonged hum vibrating through her lips.

AJ still didn't know a lot about what went on before she was born, and because she never dived further in, she was never told. Neither did Chang, Tigro and Lotus. Tai Lung had confided in the boys once, without going into detail, that he had done wrong in the past, and he was trying to do some right. They didn't question it any further, knowing it wasn't their business. Meanwhile AJ was left out in the cold about it. Well, she had _some_ idea; when she asked Tai Lung why he had to go to these special meetings, he told her he didn't behave himself in the past, but the reason was still unclear.

 _"Let that be a lesson to you." He said, flashing a false smile. "Always listen to your mother, and behave yourself."_

They had to renew Tai Lung's lease, that allowed him to leave the Valley to handle robberies, raids, and attacks in neighboring villages, or any other missions outside the valley. Either Po or Tigress had to be present along with Master Shifu, and normally they took it in turns. This time, it was Po's, which granted Tigress to take AJ to the village. Li Zhan and Mr Ping haven't had much time to come see them up in the Palace, so Tigress decided that she would bring AJ down for lunch, so they could have some time with her.

Passing through the village, the citizens greeted them with bows and waves, words of goodwill and wishes for good health. Tigress would nod and smile at each sentence coming her way, while AJ, a lot like her father, would thank each and every one of them, until she was running out of breath to keep up with the pace. Tigress just shook her head and they both laughed.

"I know those laughs anywhere!" A voice squawked a few feet ahead of them. Both females looked up, to see Mr Ping waving at them excitedly, while Li Zhan popped his head out of the restaurants entrance, smiling.

"Grandpa Ping! Grandpa Li!" Tigress planted her daughter on the ground, and the little cub bounded after her grandparents, eyes alight with excitement. Closing in on them, the old goose got to hug her first, before she leapt for the older bear, who scooped her up and held her above his head as she laughed. Tigress was just catching up as AJ was set back down on the ground, and was soon embraced by her in-laws.

"Good to see you dear." Li smiled into the embrace, before draping an arm over her shoulders, while AJ took hold of Mr. Ping's wing and walked into the restaurant. The area was buzzing with energy; all the customers were oggling the many posters and art covering the walls. They weren't just Po in all his signature poses; many of them consisted of old posters that depicted many events that have occurred over the years; the announcement of Po and Tigress' engagement, the twins' completion of basic Panda and Tiger Style, and one wall was dedicated to fan art made by the local children of their favorite heroes, some of whom are their schoolmates.

"Closing for lunch!" Mr. Ping called.

"Awhhhh." The chorus of voices waved around them, but eventually the customers left, so the four could sit and enjoy lunch together. Tigress volunteered to help Mr. Ping once the paper door was placed in front of the entrance, which left AJ and Li to sit and joke together.

"Spicy noodles my dear?" Mr. Ping immediately asked once the door was closed. Tigress, who had to crouch down in the small kitchen, nodded.

"You know me well enough by now." She joked, while she picked up the bowls from the counter. Leveling her eyes to the wall as she tried to turn around, she turned to notice the pictures on the wall. Some of these she had seen before;

Mr. Ping and Li were gazing down at a little infant AJ, who snoozed in the comfort of Po's arms. Two other pictures, side by side, showed Tigress holding both Tigro and Lotus as toddlers in one, and Po cuddling AJ protectively in the other, almost like all three children were born in the same time span...

But there was a new picture. Po, Tigress, Jasmine, Tai Lung, with three month old AJ, together in the restaurant at her 100th day. It wasn't as... formal as the one she had, which had them all smiling at the cub in Tigress' arms. This one had them all laughing and seemingly joking with one another as AJ stared at Lotus eating a dumpling like it was the first time she had ever seen one. "I've never seen this one before." The feline piped up, catching the goose's attention mid chop. Mr. Ping smiled.

"I saw the moment and I thought it was perfect." Ping sighed softly, before going back to chopping radishes. Tigress noticed the sad tone, and asked what was wrong. "Nothing, nothing..." Tigress raised a brow, and Mr. Ping sensed it. "I have thought about Tai Lung a lot since then." Tigress frowned slightly. "Five years on and he's _still_ has a struggle to prove himself... how _is_ he?"

Tigress understood where he was coming from. "Tai Lung is coping..."

"How is he not angry over this by now?" The striped feline sighed, and the goose realized his choice of words. "Anger is what got him in this mess in the first place..."

"He's... frustrated." That was a better word for it. "We all share your anger by the rituals he's stringed along by. It will work out in time..." She suddenly smiled. "Besides, with Sapphire here he's-"

"And how is Sapphire? What have the Council thought about her?"

Tigress felt stumped again. They have spoken with Sapphire many a time; each associate has met and socialized with her at some point. Master Ox and Croc have praised her for her creativity in both her presence and absence. However, they have expressed unnecessary concerns on her motives and plans.

"They've asked if she's moving to the Valley haven't they? Of course..." Mr. Ping grumbled, before hearing AJ and Li chatter about a different subject. "I'm sorry to dampen your visit Tigress..." He tossed the noodles and vegetables into the pot. "I've had those two on my mind lately... Tai Lung is around long enough for me to look out for him..." he chuckled. "Even though there's nothing I can do to help him... unless it's involves filling his belly with the best food in the world!"

Tigress chuckled and pressed a gentle paw on the goose's back. "Your concern is appreciated-"

Suddenly, there was a scream. Tigress looked out the order window to see the paper door, broken and trampled on, lying in pieces on the ground, and a masked leopard grabbing AJ by the scruff. Li was thrown against the wall by another leopard, and held at knife point.

"Stay down Mr. Ping." Mr. Ping hit the ground as Tigress flew through the order window, slamming into the snow leopard that had her daughter. The impact knocked the felines out of the restaurant, and into the street, where a crowd of villagers watched on. The other masked leopard rushed out to aid their partner, while Li recovered from the attack. AJ hit the ground and rolled across the ground a few inches, before the second bandit came running for her. This time she was more prepared; she left up, recoiled her legs against her body, and swiftly extended her legs, her feet colliding with the conman's face.

Some villagers ran away in fear, some cheered Tigress on, while others made a run to raise to alarm.

"AJ go into the kitchen!" Tigress ordered before the armed leopard rammed her into a wall, raising the knife. AJ was about to argue, before Li scooped her up, and ran back into the kitchen to take cover.

Tigress managed to push the knife away as it sliced through the air, but it slit the surface of her shoulder thinly. The knife implanted into the wall, and this granted the opportunity to punch the wielder, and take the few moments for them to try and get out of the shock of being punch, for her to knock out the other bandit.

As the knife wielder came back to their senses, Tigress grabbed them by the collar, and pinned them against the wall. However, before she could say anything, she noticed the bandit's eyes.

 _They were the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen..._

THWACK! The moment of distraction seized the enemy the opportunity to free themselves, and before she knew it, she was pushed several feet away, and they... whoever _they_ were, retreated back out of the Valley. "Mama!" Tigress turned to AJ's voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright..." Enclosing her arms around her when the cub closed in, she briefly inspected the cut left behind by the bandit, before AJ started whimpering, and revealed a claw mark itched across her shoulder, leaving behind a light stain on the outline of her tunic. Feeling an growl echo from her throat, Tigress heard a cry in the distance, as AJ nestled into her.

"The leader will strike again! They always strike again!"

* * *

 **About time I uploaded something. Writers block has come on severely, work and stress for reapplying for college has been nightmare, and I lost interest in writing for a while... sorry about that.**

 **More coming asap.**


	4. Framed

**Chapter 4**

The gate opened, and Po followed Tai Lung into the court yard. "That went well didn't it?" Po said, as Tai Lung turned to look at him.

"Much better then the last, because it was _short."_ The panda chuckled, and Tai Lung rubbed his right eye, but not out of tiredness. He felt frustrated, and irritated, the norm after every meeting. It was same things being said, the same papers being signed, and the same action he promised to follow and one til his dying day...

"Hey," Tai Lung felt a paw on his shoulder as he ascended up the steps into the training hall. "They get a little bit easier..."

A chuckle escaped his throat. "I'm sure they will Po, just with me they're being cautious." Po shrugged in agreement, before opening the doors and the duo walked down the steps, waiting for the sound of the machines spinning, clanking, twisting, and breaking.

When they hit the last step, they were quite confused to see the room empty. The machine sat there, not being used. Before they could question, they looked through the ceiling to see the sun hanging over them. Tai Lung's ears flattened against his head in confusion, before turning to Po for a solution.

"Its noon." Po said, before turning on his heel and walking back up the stairs, the snow leopard not far behind him. "They could be at the bunk house. Anyways we better report back to Shifu."

"Yes-" opening the doors and looking straight ahead, Tai Lung nodded towards something. "But first..."

"Dad!" Po also gazed ahead to find Tigro running for him. They reached the bottom of the steps, and Tigro nearly slammed into his father.

"Easy tiger-" Po paused to think about what he was going to say. "Pand- nope... panger! _Easy_ panger. What's the rush?"

"Medical Wing! Now!" The boy said breathlessly. "AJ and Mom got hurt."

Po's heart sank to the deepest pit of his stomach, and Tai Lung's eyes were ignited into slits at the words coming out of Tigro's mouth, and without hesitation, they made a run for the Medical Wing.

* * *

"Now my little lovely. I need you to keep still while I clean it..."

It was rare to find anyone in the medical wing.

"No! It's gonna _hurt."_ AJ wailed, squirming away from Mantis and Viper.

Tigress was in it everyday for checkups when she was pregnant both times, and when she had a relapse when carrying AJ, she now avoids it when possible. When someone (excluding the kids) did get ill or injured, like recovering from bronchitis, or a dislocated shoulder, she always had this sense of relief that it wasn't her in their place...

"No!" Tigress snapped out of her inner thoughts as the little cub buried her head in both paws, trying to hide behind Tigress, who sat next to her for moral support. Before she could notice Mantis' pleading gaze, Tigress twisted her upper body around to hoist the frightened child up, and placed her on her knee. "It's gonna hurt Mama."

The blood was still running down her arm, staining the bandage they had at the base, but it wasn't deep enough to be sewn up. Just a little clean and sealed up with some more bandages.

"Uncle Mantis needs to clean it AJ." Lotus sat crossed legged on the floor in front of them, Sapphire was by the door with Master Shifu, Jun and Lok, watching voicelessly. Mr Ping and Li were watching from the seats across from the station, still a little shaken up.

Chang was also on the floor beside Lotus, where he added. "If you don't let him it won't get better."

Tigress had sent Tigro to grab a spare tunic for both of them to change in. He should be back by now...

AJ still wasn't convinced, so Tigress held her paw in front of AJ invitingly. "Hold my paw." AJ did. "Now, when it gets sore, squeeze as hard as you can, alright?"

It was a trick that Lotus and Tigro had been through themselves; when they hurt themselves, they squeezed their mother or father's paw so they could feel the pain the child was experiencing, and sometimes it worked. Tigro and Lotus had an on-going bet to try and get their mother to show mercy when they squeezes her digits together. Their dad was an easy course, but their Mother was a tree in a different plot. Dad always told them stories about how Mom was so tough and strong, she could punch iron wood trees and feel nothing... and this amazed them still.

The little girls bi-coloured eyes stared up at her mother, and with an assuring nod from Tigress, Mantis went ahead. AJ shut her eyes tightly once the soaked rag came in contact with the cut, her nose scrunching up with the effort, and leaned onto Tigress, hearing her mother whisper 'squeeze my paw' repeatedly, if it were possible; AJ's paws were tiny compared to Tigress', so she managed to squeeze her mother's index finger, while the rest of her arm rested along her mother's palm. Mr. Ping winced slightly at his grand daughter's pain. The smell of the disinfectant was strong it turned everyone's stomachs slightly, and Tigress still had to wait her turn (her cut was currently covered by a wet rag she has pressed upon with the other paw), as Mantis wanted to do AJ first as to not upset her any more. "Nearly there, nearly there..." Tigress' cheek lay against her daughter's head, and heard AJ humming a strained 'mhmmmmm' as Mantis quickly, but steadily wrapped it up. "Almost done, deep breathes..."

"All done!" Viper said happily a few moments later. She would've clapped if she had paws, but AJ wasn't feeling up for celebrating. Instead, she nestled into her mother, staring down at the sleeve of bandages that made its journey further down her arm. Tigress smiled at Viper apologetically, and the serpent just gave the child a look of pity. "You'll be right as rain in no time..."

"Won't be the last!" Lotus laughed, raising his arm to reveal a little scar tucked just under his armpit. "Now it's Mom's turn!"

"Shall I hold _your_ paw Mama?" AJ asked almost immediately.

Tigress smiled. "If you want to," she replied invitingly. AJ took up on the invitation, held her mother's paw against her face, almost cuddling it through Tigress' mini procedure. Three stitches later, her shoulder was wrapped up, and AJ was staring at her arm, sniffling slightly.

"It's alright now AJ." Chang said reassuringly. "It'll stop hurting soon."

The little cub wiggled her nose again. "I hope so..."

"Tigress!" The door to the wing opened so quickly, Sapphire and Lok nearly jumped out of their skins. Po, Tigro and Tai Lung rushed in. "What happened? What's going on? Are you alright?" Tigress just rose a paw to slow them all down, while simultaneously taking the spare tunic from her son. It didn't have the power to stop Po was taking her and AJ into his arms.

"We're alright..." AJ held her forearm gently when Po pulled away far enough to inspect the damage. His expression melted into a look of sympathy, with hidden relive that a cut was all that it was. He scooped AJ up in his arms all the same, and she clung to him as he cuddled her. Meanwhile, Tigress smiled at Tigro, shaking her head. "You didn't tell him it was a little cut did you?"

"Uh..."

Tai Lung answered before the boy could speak. "All we got from him was that you were hurt..." chuckling at Tigro's reddening cheeks, he patted him on the back.

"He definitely has his father's flare for making everything dramatic."

"Hey! I don't dramatize _everything..._ " Po began. Everyone just looked at him with raised eyebrows. Even AJ pulled her head back and said 'you kinda do...' with a blank expression, briefly forgetting her sore shoulder. "Wow... even my kid's turning against me..." Po made a pout with his lips.

Tai Lung shook his head, before looking back down at Tigress. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," AJ hopped down from her father's arms, and grabbed the tunic from her mother, and with the assistance of her Auntie Viper, switched from her stained tunic, to a clean dark purple one behind the screen beside the station. "There was an attempted raid in the noodle shop."

Po spun his head towards his dads. "We're alright son." Li said comfortingly. However, he frowned a little, and when asked about it, he continued, telling them how Tigress was helping Mr. Ping in the kitchen before they came running in. "They tried taking AJ, and had me against the wall. Tigress scared them off..." he's voice trailed off as he motioned towards Tigress, who stood up while he spoke. AJ and Viper came back out from behind the screen to join them.

"They got away unfortunately."

Po shook his head, before catching it with one paw. "Were they the same-"

"Yes." Everyone, but Sapphire and Lok answered. Instead, they just looked at one another in question.

"What do you mean by that?" Lok asked.

"Recently, the same group, or a few from a particular group, have attempted raids or robberies within the past few weeks." Shifu replied, leaning on his stick tiredly. It was almost like he had said it so many times that he knew every single syllable he would say, and by now he was sick of it. "Monkey and Crane are keeping an eye out in the Valley in case they run by again."

"That's the sixth attempted raid in the last ten days... is there something in the air?" Lotus wasn't even trying to make light of the situation; it was an query he felt that needed an answer, yet there wasn't one.

No one was sure how to answer him, but it gave Jun the right amount of silence to think his theory through. "Maybe they have a mole in the Valley who spies on your every move, and attacks at your weakest moments. I mean, I know very fewbandits do that and just dive in... but if you guys haven't caught them by now, surely they're something else."

Sapphire had to agree, quicker then she usually would to his plans. "He has a point."

Lok nodded too show his agreement, and Shifu thought about, but before he could voice his opinion, the door opened again, and in came... Woo?

"Masters." He spoke in the usual monotone.

"Superintendent." They all replied, slightly taken aback.

He noticed it right away. "I know it's an unplanned visit, but it was assigned to me with a mass of urgency." Almost immediately, Tigro, Lotus, Chang, and AJ bowed to Woo, before they left the room. Whenever he came on business, the children never stuck around. What he came for had nothing to do with them unless it said so in a letter. If it were ever an unplanned visit, it meant it was a serious matter for the older Masters, and that was their cue to leave. Once they were gone, he placed his arms behind his back. "It's about the recent events in the Valley."

Everyone glanced at one another. "Have the bandits been caught?" What a relief if that was the case...

"Not yet. But we've received a tip from an anonymous being about those who are involved." Woo's eyes scanned the room, watching all heir eyes widen, their faces turn to one another, and then back at him, awaiting for the next few words to come out of his mouth. At times, Woo would enjoy this attention, but when his eyes fell on Tai Lung, his eyes hardened.

"Master Tai Lung..." the leopard's face melted into a look of confusion. "The tip we received has indicated that _you_ are involved in these raids."

* * *

 **Its been so so so so so long since my last update.**

 **I have been suffering writers block really badly lately, and I haven't been feeling the best within myself lately. I also left my crappy job and started a new one, which has me working 5 days a week, and the two days I get off gives me time to sleep a lot more then I should be.**

 **Hope you liked this, more coming asap.**


	5. Late Night Conversations

**Chapter 5**

Slouching in the chair, Tai Lung's head was gathered in his paws, aiding the weight of all the thoughts gathering in his head.

Po, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Shifu surrounded him, making the kitchen a little bit crowded, each just as confused as the next. The children were sent to the Valley to have dinner in the Noodle Shop, while Jun, Sapphire, and Lok stayed clear out of their way, whereabouts unknown. Superintendent Woo had left to write a letter to the Master's Council. Something about him sticking around a little longer to figure out why Tai Lung was involved in the raids...

Tai Lung's head rose out of his paws, and his gaze fell to Shifu. "Master. You have to believe me..."

"I do believe you." His face didn't say so; with his brows knitted together in an attempt to make head or tail of it, Shifu's thumb and index finger on his left hand lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. Everyone had similar expression, mixed with disbelief.

Viper rose her head up slightly. "It must be a set up," she said, as Po placed a comforting paw on the snow cat's back, he stiffened up immediately. "Tai Lung couldn't have _possibly_ gotten involved. He was always around one of us..." sharply turning to Tigress, she continued. "The only time he's left the Valley was when you or Po went with him to renewal meetings."

There were several mumbles of agreement. "But why would Woo or the Council agree to the accusations so quickly?" Crane asked. No one could formulate an answer into words, but Tai Lung had a decent idea.

"Someone wants me gone." When everyone looked in his direction, they saw his eyes glowing in anger. The only thing stopping his from jumping up was Po's paw had moved to his shoulder. "The Council didn't want me back as a Master, they're trying to sabotage me..."

"Now that might not be the case-" Shifu began, but Tai Lung cut him off.

"That must be the case. Who else would it be?"

"Tai Lung," Monkey knelt down in front of him, with one hand placed on his forearm. "Is there anyone you may have done wrong before that is out to get you?"

The snow leopard just shook his head helplessly. "No."

"Well it's their word again all of ours." Tigress spoke firmly. Everyone turned to her as she straightened up. "You have more then enough alibi's to say so."

No one else spoke, and Tai Lung just stared at her with uncertainty...

There were footsteps outside, and she excused herself to see who was there, with Viper accompanying her. Tigress had assumed it was the children, awaiting for their next exercise, or asking for permission to go to the village... but when she and Viper went to check it out, it was Superintendant Woo, jumping slightly when she opened the door just as he was about to enter.

"Is _he_ here?" The man had no decency to say hello, address them respectively, and sounded quite vexed to see them. The use of 'he' indicated that the word was suddenly unclean, and disgusting like his existence.

Glaring down at him, she answered. "He doesn't want to see anyone."

Woo scoffed in annoyance. "I don't have time for this. I don't care if he doesn't _want_ to be seen. Needs are more important, and I _need_ to see him; the council _needs_ a statement from him." Woo tried to brush past her, but Viper blocked his path, hissing at him. "Stubborn women! Move!" Shaking his head, Woo raised his nose in the air proudly. "I know I'm not wanted here. Believe me, I don't want to be here either, so let's make this a quick-"

Tigress rolled her eyes and folded her arms as Viper spoke for her, and rose to his level. "Your presence is the _least_ of our problems. What the issue is here, is that Tai Lung is being framed for crimes he hasn't committed."

Woo rolled his eyes. "If I must correct you," as he spoke, his arms folded under his draping sleeves after motioning them to follow him down the steps. They followed, eyes narrowed. "We have received a _tip_ that he has." He said quietly, eyes lowering to the ground. Tigress casted hers to the mossy stones beneath their feet, once they stopped under the shade of an over hanging tree. Not as beautiful as the Peach tree...

Viper's gaze averted to the side, her puzzled look trying to make sense of the situation. "Their identity is unknown, a letter was left at the Constable's desk, not long after the raid you were in was dealt with." Tutting as his eyes rolled back up to the heavens. "Pity they weren't caught." Tigress glared at the ground. "All in all, we need to hear what Tai Lung has to say in his defense, and an account on where he was during the time."

"Easy." Viper clapped back smartly. "He was with the Dragon Warrior at a renewal meeting. _I_ can give an account; _I_ waved them off this morning."

"Well your account right now is invalid because they need Tai Lung's point of view. We can't just assume right away, and need to hear him out."

Tigress raised a brow knowingly as Woo excused himself past them, once he was a few steps ahead, she finally spoke. "At least we learned a lesson here."

Woo glared at her as he spun back around to face them, while Viper smirked at Tigress' remark. "This is no time for childishness Master Tigress! If Tai Lung is proven guilty, you forget that you and your husband will be punished too. This could mean banishment, imprisonment... or worse." With a confident 'HMPH', he stormed off... nearly tripping up the steps as he went. Tigress silently observed, before walking down the steps towards the Peach tree, with Master Viper hot on her trail.

"Good luck with that." Viper scoffed once they stopped moving. Gazing up at Tigress, she smiled reassuringly. "They're gonna need _a lot_ of compelling evidence for prove it."

"Of course." Tigress looked out beyond the cliff, catching her chin in one paw, staring off into space...

"Tigress?" She blinked and looked down at Viper. "You're not worried about what Woo said... right?"

The feline thought about it... and frowned, which Viper sighed with relief to. "No. Po and I have known long enough that this was a possibility. We took an oath to take whatever punishment if he fails..." rolling her eyes up towards the mass of flowers that hung over them like an umbrella. "Why he would get framed after being clean for so long..."

* * *

Later that night, almost every soul were at rest. Monkey and Crane were out on night patrol, while Mantis, Viper, and Shifu slept in their chambers, while Sapphire, Jun, and Lok took shelter in the local Inn, insisting they didn't want to get in the way of their meetings with Woo, who was writing letters in the Constable's Office.

Down at the house, Po was snoring softly, his arm slung loosely over Tigress, who was curled up against him for warmth. Lotus and Tigro were snoring away, somehow comfortable in their strange sleeping positions; Lotus had half of him hanging off the bed, a scroll slipping out of his paw, and Tigro was asleep sitting up against the wall, slipping out of a meditation position. AJ was curled into a little ball in the center of her cot, tail poking out from under the blanket...

Until a knock on the door stirred her awake. AJ yawned as she sat up, and stretched her arms. Stumbling over to the window, she peeked out, and down below stood Tai Lung. Confusion was written amongst the crinkles around her eyes, and her knitted brows. What was he doing here? He looked exhausted, and didn't notice the little cub watching him, backing away from her window, and padding down the hall, and into her parents room.

Opening the door, her eyes fell to her parents bed, and tiptoed. Nearing the bed, Po let out a soft exhale after one particular snore, before she whispered; "Mama?"

Tigress opened one eye slowly. "What's wrong?" She asked, raising her head. "Can't sleep?" It wasn't strange; AJ didn't have Po's strength when it came to sleep. Although she could be tired in the mornings, she was still able to function whatever amount of hours she had the night before, unlike Lotus and Tigro.

"I was... but Uncle Tai's at the door." The cub replied, tilting her head to the side. It was a rule that the children didn't answer the door to anyone so late at night, regardless of who it was.

"At this hour?" Tigress sat up as AJ grabbed her house coat; a plain plum colored robe composed of a thin, but breathable, fabric. It was a birthday present from the kids, and it was comfy to wear around the house when she wasn't out on patrol. Throwing it around her shoulders, Tigress' scooped up her daughter, she walked back to her bedroom, settled the child into the bed, and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "You get back to sleep now..."

"Okay... night Mama."

"Night." They rubbed noses, and Tigress crept down the stairs, and to the door.

"Tai Lung?" Tigress asked as she opened the door, only for snow leopard to stumble in, and collapse on the couch. Tigress grimaced slightly at the clumsiness, he bounced off and slammed on his knees. As she closed the door, he got up, and started pacing the length of the room, from where he stood, to the entrance of the kitchen, and back again. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep... sorry to wake you." He said, twisting on his heels and turning back to face her. "I..." the words got caught on his tongue, and he was close to choking.

"Need to talk?" She added.

"I need to hide." She raised a brow. "they'll start tracking my every move. I had some freedom... I won't now. Not anymore."

Tigress bit her lip, lost on what to say. "Where's Sapphire?" She asked finally.

Tai Lung casted his gaze to the side. "She's with Jun and Lok... she's safe. If they go near her..." a growl boiled his throat, but Tigress' paw, which was twisted into the folding of her arms against her frame, rushed to the front of his shoulder, and squeezed it, despite being shorter then him. This seemed to have pulled him out of the trance, and he stared down at her, his face melting from anger, to neutral, and somewhat relaxed.

"They won't do anything to her." She said firmly. "Not with me around."

Tai Lung looked at the ground, and chuckled softly. "That's right..." Tigress noticed his paws opening and closing uneasily. "They'll listen to you..." When he looked back up, she pulled away, and motioned him to the couch, while taking out a blanket from the cupboard near the stairs. He sat down, and took the blanket from her. As he slowly unfolded it, she settled pillows at one end.

"I'll send word that you stayed down here..."

"Alright... you go back to sleep."

"Good night Tai Lung."

By the time he sent back his wish, she was going up the stairs, her footsteps gradually becoming lighter. He gazed into the darkness for a while, before he settled down, and tried to sleep... until he opened his eyes, and AJ was knelling in front of him, staring up at him, head tilted, eyes glowing. He wasn't sleepy at all, and without saying anything, she hugged his arm when she pulled it away from him, smiling at him. Tai Lung wasn't sure if AJ understood what was going on, but whatever it is about her smile, made everything in that moment, feel a little bit better.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!  
**

 **Please review!**


	6. Unveiled

**Chapter 6**

 _When Tai Lung opened his eyes again, he wasn't on the couch. He wasn't in his own room... he wasn't even in the Valley of Peace._

 _Sitting up with a groggy head, and dirt rolling off of his back, Tai Lung scanned the area around him. Nothing but vacant, lush green fields surrounded him. Flowers were sprouted here and there, and the gentle wind of disturbing the grass he had been lying in... and that was the only liveliness he could find. How he got out there, he couldn't formulate a reason, and wasn't sure what he was going to say to Tigress and Po when he got back. They would blame drink, but he hasn't touched a drop since the Winter Festival._

 _Surely they would've assumed he had trekked back home during the night..._

 _"Inner Peace..."_

 _His ears picked up, and turned behind him, to another vast landscape... only to see a figure, staring him down in the distance. Narrowing his eyes, his vision was leading him astray by blurring up, as the figure disappeared behind the hill. "Wait!" He called out, but when they didn't stop, and kept going, Tai Lung had no choice but to follow._

 _He started out by jogging after him, but when he got to the top, and looked around to find the figure was further away than his speculated, that was when he got on all fours, and dashed after him. Reaching the bottom of the hill, the figure finally had stopped and waited for him politely._

 _Closing in, and slightly out of breath, Tai Lung took a moment to get his breathing back into it's natural rhythm, he pulled himself up, his paws peeling away from the grass, and planting by his sides, gradually curling into fists. His mouth opened, but nothing came out... so they decided to speak._

 _"What are you doing out here?" They asked._

 _Tai Lung couldn't identify the voice as someone he would've known. Neither was it male or female..._ _"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, attempting a voice of authority. "But the bigger question is:_ Who are you?"

 _There was a soft chuckle... one he_ did _recognize. "You were always so curious..." They turned around, and there_ he _was._

 _..._

 _"Master Oogway?" The turtle materialized at the mention of his name, in the same cloak he wore at their last encounter._

 _He said, before smiling slowly. "It's been a long time Tai Lung... and yet you don't look any different."_

 _"Well... I_ feel _different..." Tai Lung cocked an eyebrow with an expression on his face, and sloped his head that indicated he wasn't sure about what the turtle said. "Was I meant to take offence to that?"_

 _Oogway just chuckled, he's head shaking, and waving his claws dismissively. "Not at all... it's a good thing that you have altered your path. I'm proud of you." There was silence again as Tai Lung smiled at him, and a breeze over came them. This one in particular is a lot colder, and Tai Lung felt his muscles tense._ _"You're troubled." The turtle said._

 _He could only frown, while Oogway soon looked sympathetic. "Is it that obvious?"_

 _"You're doing well my child... but with the past, there will be trials and tribulations." Tai Lung's lips pressed together clumsily as he nodded. "Po and Tigress have helped you for the longest time..."_

 _Tai Lung nodded knowingly. "I will be forever grateful for that-"_

 _"Yes, but remember whatever decisions you make, will impact them both..."  
_

 ** _Tai?_**

He opened his eyes, and sat up. Oogway was gone, and Monkey was kneeling beside him, both looking equally confused as the other. Viper was there too, asking Tai Lung if he was alright. He just ignored her; he could only make eye contact for a split second before he was blinded... by sun light? "What happened?" He asked with a drawn out yawn.

"Uh..." the leopard looked around while rubbing one eye, to find that they were outside the house, _far_ away from it. "We found you out here... where did you go last night?"

"Nowhere..."

"Then why did we find you in the _bamboo forest?"_ Monkey tilted his head and he straightened up, and offered an hand to the discombobulated cat. He just shrugged as he got up, taking the offer of assistance.

"I went to Po and Tigress' place... I crashed there for the night."

Viper giggled as they all started walking. "That doesn't explain how you ended up out here?" He could only place the tips of his claws by his temples, voiceless.

* * *

Tigro, Lotus, Chang, and AJ were walking down the last few steps of the palace, making their way to school after training. AJ had her bandages exposed thanks to her short sleeved tunic, but she seemed happier then she was yesterday. Not that she was thinking about what went on; her brothers had other things on their mind.

"So uncle Tai just rocked up to the door?" Lotus asked curiously, hoisting her up onto his shoulders.

"Yeah..."

"In the middle of the night?" AJ just nodded, nothing verbally spoken.

"Were you up that late?" Chang asked.

AJ looked puzzled as she rested her forearms over one another on his head, looking down at him. "No... I just woke up, saw him at the door from my window, so I ran and woke Mama, she let him sleep on the couch, they talked, and then I went down to see if he was okay after she went back to bed."

"How did you sneak past her?"

"I waited for her to close the door, then I went down."

"Hmmm," Tigro stopped moving and glanced back up at the palace. "He wasn't there when we woke up."

"Maybe he went back to the palace before we got up?" Lotus suggested, but Chang interrupted everyone's thought before they could agree or disagree with the idea.

"But he wasn't at training this morning... I hope he's okay." Chang said worriedly.

"Same," AJ sighed, frowning as they neared the school not far from the village square. "He was so happy to have Sapphire visiting... but he got sad when Mr. Woo arrived."

 _No one wants him around to be honest,_ Tigro thought with a frown forming on his face also. _When he's around it always meant bad news._

"Welp, it's not our business." Lotus leveled her back to solid ground. "Forget about it for now, and you run along to class, and wait for us when it's over." AJ nodded, and with her satchel, she ran off to catch up with her school mates, who waved at her when they saw her closing in, full of smiles. They all waved back to her when she turned to waved them off, and waited for her to walk into the small hut with her friends. Once she had gone, they made their way to their own hut, deep in conversation.

"Why _is_ Woo here for him?" Chang began inquisitively. "He goes to his meetings, writes off wherever, talks whenever, _does_ whatever they ask of him... yet he's here making him miserable. What more could he want?"

"The _actual_ truth." All three boys nearly jumped out of their skins. Tigro bounced into Lotus, who bounced into Chang while he caught his brother from falling. Chang had no one to catch him, and he hit the ground. He sat up quickly while Tigro and Lotus scanned the area. Once Chang stood up to brush himself down, the street were a lot quieter; fewer souls were around...

There was a soft call, and all three turned around to see a figure, sitting on a mat by the fountain. Narrowing their eyes a little, they walked towards the the fountain.

"You better not try anything." Chang warned.

"To a bunch of kung fu prodigies? I wouldn't _dream."_ Taking a small bowl in their gloved paws, they hummed softly as one paw was free to nip and grab at the other smaller containers around them; a pinch of this, a handful of that, and a dash of whatever, a mixture was prepped and ready for... they weren't sure what it _was_ for, so they kept their distance. "I'd need your permission."

Chang's chest puffed out a little as he stood in front of Tigro and Lotus, almost protectively. In case it was forgotten, he was the oldest. "For what?" He tried to speak with authority, but Tigro and Lotus heard the wobble in his voice; he was uncertain of what would occur.

"To tell you what's really going on up there." They proceeded to point up towards the palace, before Tigro jumped to defense.

"You have no authority to know. It's none of your business." He growled. Tightening the grip on the satchel slung over his shoulder, he cocked his head in the direction of their school. "C'mon guys, lets go." The other two nodded, before marching after him, before the being stood, and under the cloak, a smirk emerged with a small, grey muzzle.

"Like you have no clue what's gone on _before_."

The three off them froze, and Tigro turned his head back to them. At the strike of a match, a light was thrown into the bowl, and smoke poured from the bowl. Soon after, blurred images flowed out, and surrounded them in a misty bubble. The three stuck together, backing away, before making a run for the school when they heard the whistle, the mist straying off the path.

They were weirded out by it all, but decided to forget about it. Chang made a comment that there was no possible way they... whoever they are, had any clue about everything. No more communication between them was granted upon entering the room. Settling down to their lessons, the teacher was giving instructions for an exercise, when Tigro wasn't feeling too good. His focus became very blurry, and when he rubbed his eyes to clear it up...

Instead, he saw Tai Lung...

Lotus and Chang saw him too...

 _Standing in front of Shifu and Oogway, smiling proudly at them. A disapproved look on Oogway's face... and it was wiped away by the crashing, smashing, and cries of the villagers as they ran from Tai Lung, swiping the valley into chaos._

Tigro's eyes widened, and Lotus' paws found their way to his cheeks in disbelief, before Chang raised his hand and asked for the three of them to be excused. They were allowed, and they rushed outside into the courtyards, nearly hitting the ground.

 _CRACK! BAM! Shifu was thrown back..._

 _Tai Lung slammed a mighty kick, that sent Tigress slamming backwards through the bridge's wooden slats._

Tigro's eyes opened speedily, and Lotus' paw tightened around his mouth,

 _Slicing the handles on both sides of the bridge, he spun the craft until the twist pattern flew along the rope... catching Tigress within a tight hold around her neck._

"What is he doing?!" Chang cried, holding his head in his hands.

 _She cried out for air, and in the brief moment he had to watch before Viper made a gr_ _ab for him, which allowed him to let go of the ropes... and she plummeted into the cloudy gorge below..._

The teacher came rushing out, to find them all shaking, on the ground, very distressed.

* * *

By the time they entered the hall of heroes, Tigress, Shifu, Po, and Woo were waiting for them; Woo had just turned on his heels mid-pace, Po and Tigress had started lifting their gazes towards them, and Shifu stared them down, with a mixture of relief, yet annoyance. "Where have you been?" He asked, before Woo glared towards them. Tai Lung said nothing, but subtly sucked in some air through his lips.

"Do you have _any_ idea whats going on?" Woo demanded of him, shaking his head as he stood on the spot beneath his feet. Tai Lung's lips didn't break apart. Neither did Monkey or Viper; they just glanced up at him, before eyeing the ground. "You faffing about, not being under the radar is edging you closer to punishment!"

"Woo, we told you that he-"

"Yes, but he wasn't there this morning when you woke up! Which puts you at fault."

"That's enough Woo." Shifu's staff tapped the ground firmly to catch everyone's attention.

Tai Lung then stepped in, which Woo was quick to notice. "They are not my sitters, they don't need follow my every move. I am _innocent._ Besides, they have more important things to be doing." Woo's glare just hardened as he folded his arms, tapping his foot on the ground, before he stormed off. Once he was out of view, Tai Lung just pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to subside the pain at the front of his head, while Monkey shook his head, Viper glanced to the side awkwardly, unsure whether to speak or remain silent about the whole thing.

Po inwardly winced when a door slammed somewhere within the building. Tigress rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "He won't be far." They didn't have to worry about that; no matter where he went, he would sprout back at some point, like a constant reminder that he wasn't far from them.

"Tai Lung..." he looked up, and Shifu was watching him inventively. "I would like to know where you _were_ this morning."

With a quiet exhale, he explained what he could. He was asleep on the couch in Po and Tigress' place, but didn't recall getting up and leaving the house. "Monkey and Viper woke me up and... I wasn't there?" It sounded like complete nonsense, and Shifu wasn't sure if he could buy it or not. He had to look at Monkey for an explanation, who just nodded with his lips pressed together, as if to say 'no joke... it's true'.

"We found him on the outskirts of the bamboo forest." Viper continued for him. "He has no recollection on how he got out there..."

Shifu was silent for a brief moment, before letting Monkey and Viper leave. They both bowed respectively, and left the other four alone. Once the door closed, only then the Red Panda spoke up again. "You need to be careful Tai Lung."

"I know." Tai Lung could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle with annoyance. "But I promise you Master... I can't remember how I ended up out there."

Po tried to come up with suggestions of how it could've happened. "Have you slept well recently? Maybe you went out for a walk to tire yourself out?"

"Maybe... but I took my time walking to your house." This wasn't a fib; he walked around the Valley, debating whether to drop into the Inn Sapphire was staying in, but decided against it after yesterday's events; maybe she wasn't sure on what to think of his 'actions', even though she didn't say anything. He asked her to talk to him at some point before dusk, but she made some excuse that she had to go and settle in the Inn... eventually he went on towards Tigress and Po's place, where AJ woke to find him at the door.

"Then have you-"

"Not a single drop." Also true; it wasn't a personal choice.

"Hm... well, if you can... try not to..." Shifu wasn't sure how to say the sentence, but Tai Lung got the hint, and he just slowly nodded.

The door slowly creaked open which caught all their attention; Sapphire poked her head in slowly, before pushing the door the rest of the way, to reveal Jun and Lok, guiding Tigro and Lotus along, shivering under shawls, despite the summer heat and choked up, and AJ by her side, visibly upset.

"Kids?" Po asked in confusion, making Tigress look up from the floor. Tigro and Lotus saw her, and ran for her.

"Mom!" They ran at such a high speed they nearly knocked her over. They latched onto her sides while Po scooped AJ up in his arms, and she nestled close shaking. "You're okay..."

Now they were all really confused. "Of course I am..." Tigress let put a small chuckle. "Why wouldn't I be?" Tigro was just opening his mouth to talk, but then he and Lotus spotted Tai Lung, standing by Shifu, looking concerned. Their eyes sharpened, and Tigress was quick to notice. "What's the matter?"

Lotus stood in front of her, as if to shield her, while tightening the blanket around his shoulders. He stared at Tai Lung coldly. "Stay away from her." He hissed.

Tai Lung was a little confused, but Shifu could feel the colour drain from his face quickly. Tai Lung took a step forth, and Lotus cried out while shoving Tigress further away.

"Stay away from her!" He growled warningly. AJ buried her head into the crook of her dad's neck, whimpering that she wanted to leave. Po hushed and told her it was okay, but she retaliated by asking why Tigro and Lotus were sick and screaming at Tai Lung. Monkey came back in with Chang, also under a shawl. He had the same look in his eye as the twins: anger, but there was a look of disbelief.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shifu asked of them. He tried to be strict and sound demanding, but it was failing with the slight shakiness in his tone.

"He hurt her before..." Tigro growled, before glaring at the accused. Sapphire, Jun and Lok took a sharp intake of air, before looking at the Masters for answers. Monkey's eyes just widened, Tigress stood in silence, while Po looked away, with AJ looking at him questioingly as he took her out of the room.

Tai Lung had never seen it in the children before, but despite it all, he found the will to answer them. "It was a long time ago... I was different then."

"So this is true?" Sapphire piped up, catching his attention briefly, but she didnt have the spotlight for long, because one of the twins cut in.

"You tried to kill her!" They shouted. "Stay away from her, stay away from AJ."

Tai Lung could feel his jaw tightening, and looked at someone... _anyone,_ to say something. Tigress just ushered her sons to leave, and they took her with them protectively. Shifu just stared at the floor, mouth slightly agape, unsure what to do.

Sapphire felt Loks paw holding hers, while Jun was by a pillar, trying to take in everything that just happened

* * *

 **Hey All,**

 **Finally got around to this chapter.**

 **Job has been tough and taking my energy, and I havent been okay mentally lately. I needed a little break from everything and take my mind off writing and look after myself. If you're still around, thank you for your patience x**


	7. The Final Strike

**Chapter 7**

It didn't take long before Po had an idea.

"Why this extreme?" Woo, of all animals, dared to ask, as Tai Lung paced up and down in a cell. It was beneath the Jade Palace, where he was placed in when he first came home. His stay here didn't last long... but the last time it wasn't his choice, unlike now. Monkey, Sapphire and Shifu were there too, almost mute.

"I've no other choice really," Tai Lung said, defeated, stopping mid pace and glancing in their direction.

"Someone is attacking the valley, and everyone is pointing the finger at him. If he isn't around... he can't be blamed, right?" Po argued.

He had a point. "But surely we can just keep tabs on where he is? Someone can be with him at all times?" It didnt sit well with Monkey seeing his friend in a cage again; it just didn't seem fair to have him tied down to one place.

"Its fine." Tai Lung took a seat on the bench. "I can stand a few days."

"But how long is a few days?" Shifu asked.

This situation had been going on a "few days" already; almost seven days of more reports, more accusations and sightings from faceless citizens... which were crushed by more alibis. Viper's account was finally taken after her presence became more frequent at the Office, and with Woo nearly tearing his horns out, the Council allowed her to speak of her side of the events, alongside everyone else; they all had seen Tai Lung the past few days at given times and pin pointed his locations. Po and Tigress' statements were viewed almost immediately, as his mentors they had to know his every step. "How much longer?"

"Until we know for certain." Woo stated. "As... complex, the Dragon Warrior's plan is, I applaud you for taking it on board." He didn't sound impressed, but Tai Lung didn't step down.

"Not like he had a choice." Jun spoke out of turn, before he, Woo, Po, and Monkey made their exit... leaving Sapphire and Tai Lung to their own devices. She didn't speak for the whole ordeal, and just stared at her feet.

"Sweetheart?" Her eyes moved up at the sound of his voice. He was at the bars now, his arms crossed almost defensively.

"What happened with Tigress?" Her voice finally asked chokingly. Her claws traced over her neck in an attempt to remove the uncomfortable feeling in her throat. Having her father's eyes on her constantly wasn't helping; his eyes burned into her as his mouth was slowly opening, only to close again like a fish.

"It was before everything." He started. "Before Po and Tigress helped me... when I got out of prison the first time."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at him. "First time?"

"Only the Gods know if I end up going back... I got out trying to get the scroll... what I selfishly thought was mine at the beginning. Tigress and the others stopped me at the Thread of Hope, in an attempt to stop me before I could get to the Valley. They failed..."

"And you tried to kill her?"

Tai Lung's jaw tightened uncomfortably, and parked himself on the bench behind him. Sapphire shifted her position until she had her paws on the bars, tail close to the ground. Straightening his back, half of his face was hidden by a shadow casting to half of the wall. "Yes."

There was justifying his actions; there was no excuse for what happened; Tigress brought it up once in the years his been present in their lives; not long before the attempted kidnapping of her boys. He could recall how she spoke to him so venomously, that it was only Po who wanted to help him, despite him knowing how many people he's hurt, and killed before, and that he was never going to be accepted by her, Shifu, the Valley... it hurt him to hear it, and it was only proven when he finally rocked up to the door five years ago. However, he left not long after, and hadn't been around for some time; as fate would have it, he came the day he found the bandits running with the children, he stopped them, rescued the children, and hid them near by to rescue Tigress from the two fiends that held her hostage.

"Do you still feel the shame?"

"Everyday."

"Has she ever forgiven you?"

Glaring at the ground slightly, he took everything into account. "I like to think so... she's always had somewhere for me to sleep, food on the table, a roof over my head... she's placed Amber into my hold, her faith in _me_ to protect her daughter when she's not around. I swore loyalty; she's been a great support."

There was silence filling the space between them, "and with everything that's happening... it's messing that up."

"Messing what?"

Sapphire went into further detail; "you feel the need to prove yourself constantly. You have to keep it up at all times to show you still respect her, and everyone. You don't want to screw up."

Tai Lung smiled at her, standing up again, and making his way to the bars. "Precisely."

"Are you still in debt?"

Tai Lung just laughed, but it was at a low volume. "She helped you, and kept in touch..." reaching out between the bars, he grasped her paw before she could pull it from her side. "I'll be in her debt until the day I die."

* * *

A door slam echoed through the house as Po entered. He closed the door slowly to listen out for footsteps, before Tigress poked her head around the entrance of the kitchen, to see who it was.

"Hey... who-"

"Lotus. He and Tigro barricaded themselves in their room." Tigress sighed, before disappearing back into the kitchen. Po followed her to find vegetables being prepped by the window; some were already chopped and put into a pot of water, while several more were in another; whole, freshly washed, awaiting to be chopped. "Where's AJ?"

"She's with my dads. They figured we need time to ourselves..." Po scratched his head awkwardly as Tigress exhaled softly out of her parted lips, and continued chopping the vegetables. "Do you want me to-"

"No, it's fine..." it didn't sound like it. Her voice wobbled a little, and her grip was more firm when holding the radish. Po pouted.

"Too good at prepping to let me help?" He said, before grinning when she turned back to look at him. An attempt of a smile appeared on her face; like the corners of her mouth were pulled up slightly by strings on the arms of a puppet. Moving closer, she put the utensil down, alongside the radish before sighing again. "What has been asked of you?" He said.

"They can't wrap their head around it." Tigress moved to the table, and Po followed her. They sat down as she continued. "They kept asking why we helped him despite what he had done."

"Before?" Tigress rolled her eyes at him, before he corrected himself. "Oh. At the bridge?"

"Yes, I..." catching her head in one paw, while Po held the other, Tigress glared at the table. "I didn't know what to say to them; even if I could, I couldn't get a word in edge ways."

It wasn't normal for them to act out of line; Po raised the boys to practically worship their mom, not that it was a hard job to accomplish; they always have. For them to not listen or speak over her wasn't normal, and it vexed him a little to say the least.

"I don't blame you..." he gave her paw an affectionate squeeze, before glancing up at the ceiling. Soft movements were made during their conversation, and just as he was going to look back at Tigress, unsure if he could continue the conversation, Tigro and Lotus were there in the doorway. Po jumped in a fright, which made Tigress look up at them. "You got your mom's stealth, that's for sure..." His attempt to make a joke was failing, before they weren't laughing. Both boys crossed their arms, glaring at them. "Look..." it was Po's turn to sigh, and he gestured them to sit down. Tentatively, they took a seat, while Tigress straightened herself up, her paws collected on her lap. "Okay, are we ready to talk properly?" He requested calmly.

"How-"

"Indoor voices please. You will speak to us with respect. No different to training." Po spoke with authority, his brows furrowing into a scowl. Now it was Tigro and Lotus' turn to look surprised; Dad was always the fun, laid back one. Although Mom was fun too, she was always in charge... it was always her say.

"Okay..." They mumbled.

"Now, talk to us." Po's paws collected together in a clump. "What's on your mind?"

Tigro was first to speak. "Where is he?" He asked quietly. Lotus glanced around the room, already on the look out.

"Tai Lung's decided to seek refuge." Po answered them.

"Where?" This was the first time any of them heard of this, including Tigress. Tigro and Lotus have refused to let Tigress or AJ near him,

"Palace cells."

"Good... but why?" Lotus seemed a little confused, while the brother's glanced at one another.

"Well, Tai Lung felt that he needed to prove a point."

"... and that would be?" Po forgot the children knew virtually nothing about what's been going on.

"Tai Lung's been... accused of some incidents in the Valley. The robberies, see."

Everything clicked in place for them now. They nodded slowly... "well, did he do it?"

"That's why he's in confinement sweetheart." Tigress' paws fished her sons', and they slowly handed them over. Closing her hold, her thumb caressed the area between their thumb and index. "He wants to prove that he didn't do it."

"Unlike everything else he's done..." Lotus muttered. That was a pet peeve; anything muttered on purposed annoyed Tigress greatly, but she didn't break the hold she had. Squeezing their paws gently, she was ready to tell them they will explain everything, before both boys retracted their paws.

"None of it makes sense! What made you trust him after everything?" Tigro demanded of them, his paw forming a fist against the table. "Why did you hide the truth from us?"

Lotus was angry too, but his voice was soaked with disbelief, hurt, betrayal... "he hurt so many people." Staring down at the table, they could see his eyes glazing over. "He injured Grandpa..."

"Yes-"

"You had him around us! You have him as AJ's guardian! He could've easily turn us against you! He's a monster!"

Tigress' ear flattened across her head, before catching her son's gaze. "You will not speak of him like that."

 _"Watch me."_ Tigro threatened, rising from his chair unwisely, even Po and Lotus sucked the air through his lips as his muscles tensed. _They never spoke to their Mother like that..._ "who in the right mind would help the very person who tried to _kill_ them at the Thread of Hope? All for some pointless piece of parchment?"

"Tigro!" Lotus hissed, but Tigro ignored him.

"Mom, he threw you off a _bridge!"_ Tigro's fist slammed into the table, making his brother jump. The bowl of peaches in the center bounced at the intensity, but the Peaches remained inside the sphere. "He hurt you, uncle Monkey and the others! He tried to kill you! He laid waste to the Valley for something that wasn't rightfully his! He was a coward for turning his back on the Palace. You wasted your time on a _coward._ He will get what he deserves!"

"That's _enough!"_ Tigress shot up out of her seat so quickly that it bounced back. The anger in her eyes flared to a whole new level they've never seen before, that even Tigro took a step back in fear. Po remained unfazed, while Lotus remained glued to his chair, biting down on his lip. "He made _mistakes._ He came back for _help;_ he came to us to seek _redemption._ He did not only for himself; _but for Sapphire."_

There was a brief silence, so in an effort to calm her down, Po told her to go check on... he couldn't think of anything decent, so he told her to go pick up AJ while he finished dinner. With a flared temper, Tigress made her leave, her tail swishing angrily behind her.

As she walked away from the front door, Tigro made an attempt to talk again, but Po cut in. "You only know so much; Tai Lung told us he tried to tell you about what happened in the past before; he couldn't bear the fact he had to tell you both how he was before. That Tai Lung that existed before is _dead; he's history._ The Tai Lung you know now is different; he is here to protect his people, and to protect you, like he always has been."

Both boys glared at the table as he stood up, and continued with chopping the vegetables. No one spoke for a while; only the sound of the knife slicing the ingredients filled the air.

"What's for dinner?" Lotus sounded awkward, while Tigro wiped his eyes angrily.

"Whatever you're served." Po responded. He was quick to finishing the prep, and turned back to face them, wiping his paws in a cloth, "and whatever comes to mind when I'm making it." It was one of those kinds of dinners the children enjoyed; when Po wasn't sure what to cook, he or Tigress would experiment and just threw all sorts of ingredients together to make up a broth, or fry up of some sort. Nīn times out of Shí, it was a success; the only problem was they'd never remember how to make it again. "While you wait you can fetch the drinking water... and figure out how you can make up to your mother for being so disrespectful.I will not have you speak out of term to her like that, _ever again._ I raised you both to respect her, not talk her down."

"But Dad-"

"No buts!" He placed the cloth down, and walked over to them as they both stood slowly.

...

What surprised them was the hug he pulled them into. "Now isn't the time to fight." He whispered painfully. Both kids stared at each other almost fearfully, but remained stiffened. "There's enough on our plate... metaphorically speaking." He could see them eyeing the empty plates on the counter.

"Then tell us what's going to happen..." Tigro sounded helpless. Pulling himself out of the hug, Lotus moved towards the window to grab the free pail for the water. From there he could watch the sun drain the sky of it bright blue to a musty red sunset. They kept an eye on their father, who went back to cutting the vegetables; he kept quiet for a while, so Lotus went to grab the water, and Tigro set the table.

Tigress came in, with AJ almost snoozing in her arms. Tigro heard her come in, and already sensing what humor she'd be in, he excused himself to find Lotus, who stayed by the door outside, out of view. "What-" he noticed a clump of flowers wrapped in his hold while cradling the bucket; a collection of plum blossoms, azaleas, and camellias were tied together with a red ribbon. "Oh." He peeked back into the window, to see Tigress leaving the room with AJ. She must of been fed at their grandpa's, because Po was putting back one set of cutlery and plate when they came back in. Po looked up and noticed the flowers, before smiling at them approvingly; taking the water from him.

Tigress came back in to see the floors on the table, suited in a vase that they got their parents for their wedding anniversary. They sat at the table, awaiting for her to say something... anything. Her lashes swept the air in front of her as she blinked, before looking at them.

"We crossed a line..." Lotus spoke with remorse. Tigro nodded alongside his brother verbalizing what was on both their minds. "It wasn't... adult of us. Mom, we're so sorry..." They got up and hugged her from both sides, and felt her arms close around them, gently holding them close. They didn't notice her gazing down at them, before she and Po made eye contact, smiling gratefully.

Dinner was as normal as it could be; without AJ butting in every two seconds, they could talk about whatever smoothly. The food was a clump of deliciousness as always. Both parents listening inventively when they spoke about school that morning as they cleared the table. That was when Monkey and Chang came to the door; Tigress told them to come over so they could talk to the children together...

"This person stopped us in the street..." the boys sat on the couch as the parent stood in front of them. "They said they could reveal the truth."

"Truth?" Monkey asked, eyeing Tigress questioningly; she had her arms folded, eyes locked on her sons. Po scratched the back of his neck, absolutely puzzled.

"Yeah, about what Tai Lung had done before. About how you guys fought him at the bridge, turning against the Valley, him hurting Master Shifu..." Chang checked off everything he needed to say on his fingers; sān out of sān...

"They... whoever they are, were a potion maker; they showed us what happened visually. We tried to run, but the mist followed us."

Tigress narrowed her eyes in interest. "Where was this person?"

"The square; by the fountain. AJ was in class and we were making our way to school."

"What did they look like?"

"We couldn't see their face; they wore a cloak and hood."

Po's paw found it's way to his forehead; Tigress' gaze returned to the floor; and Monkey closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The three boys glanced at each other in the quietness, before looking straight at Tigress. "Mom..." Lotus said.

"Yes sweetheart?" Both dads stood to attention.

"What's going to happen to you and dad?" Lotus added on. "If Tai Lung is found guilty..." They never forgot about the agreement.

"That's..." Monkey turned to face his friends as she tried to find the words; all he could see were shackles, cuffs, a prison cell... his heart started racing at the thought, and only until Po started talking, he was distracted.

"That's grown up stuff son." Po fibbed; now wasn't the time to go into more detail... with a hesitant intake of air, he added on, without realizing the fear that was being instilled into them;

 _"Even I don't know what'll happen... the verdict is at the hand of the Council."_

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Viper and Crane checked in on Tai Lung before they headed out on night patrol. Sapphire had been with him all day, and the conversations bounced from long and elaborate, to awkward silences and struggling to find what to say. Tai Lung had asked them to escort her to the Inn she, Jun and Lok were taking residence in while they were making their route. They obliged, and Sapphire bid her Father goodbye. He waved as he watched her leave, with Crane respectively waiting for both females to move ahead before he started walking to. Before he did so, he assured Tai Lung she'll make it safely, and that they would report to him that she made it to her room safely when they got back, to ease any anxiety he had.

That was about ten minutes ago; now they were nearing five minutes before the towns curfew when they made it to the Inn. Jun was outside, waiting for them. "Thanks." He said. "Woo told me I was better off waiting here instead."

"I was with Dad." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, he's now watching everyone; seeing Tai Lung's trying to prove a point, he has to point the finger to anyone else." Sapphire just rolled her eyes at the mere mention of the gazelle. "No one's safe, really."

"You mean, _we_ aren't safe?" Sapphire whispered finally.

Crane and Viper were about to walk away when they heard her. Viper turned herself towards Sapphire quickly, while Crane only twisted his head. "Sweetie, you're not a suspect," she said softly.

"I always have been, Viper." Her arms crossed over her chest, paws latching onto her arms. "I've been in the books for a long time, right from the start."

"Well you can count on us to back you up." Jun's paw settled on her shoulder, making her eyes move from the ground and up to him. He smiled at her as the village gong sounded off for curfew.

"That's our cue," Crane said to Viper, before nodding to them. "We'll be reporting to Woo about everyone's whereabouts. You're names, regardless where they are on his list, are ticked off as not suspicious... like they always have been." Sapphire and Jun waved them off as they set on their night patrol, down the desolate cobble streets, as they retracted into the Inn.

* * *

Shifu was floating along the Hall of Heroes, an unlit candle in hand. The room was almost pitch black, apart from the river of candle light that surrounded the Moon Pool. Po had left a little while ago to check on Tigro and Lotus; their actions earlier were out of place, and Monkey was going to question Chang on the events that led to their distraught state, and he would get a report in the morning...

 _Right now_ , all he wanted, as he lit the final candle, and place it in a hold, _was to meditate._

* * *

Monkey and Chang left for home themselves just before curfew, and Tigress retired upstairs to check on the children; AJ had been asleep since they got home, and the twins were settled, snoozing soundly in their beds. Smiling softly in the doorway, she then backed away, slid the door shut, before going to her room; where Po was in bed, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling aimlessly; his eyes didn't move when she came in. Not even when she climbed in beside him... but his arm wrapped around her as he felt a paw settle on his chest.

"You're anxious." He heard her say, and only then his eyes wandered to her; Tigress' head settled on his shoulder, eyes focused on the window on the farthest side of their room; she could feel his heartbeat under the padding of her palm.

"It's nothin..." he tried to play it off cool, but when her eyes wondered back to him, he then cleared his throat. "OK, maybe its something..." His arm slipped away from her as she sat up, and he soon copied her. "I'm worried about Tai Lung..."

Tigress' eyes glowed in the dark, even when they narrowed slightly. "He's innocent."

"I know that; you know that... but someone's putting the blame on him..." Po's paw found itself to his head. "I'm scared, kitten." He whispered. Her face softened a little as he got out of bed, and walked to the window. Pushing away the curtains and pushing out the shutters, the moonlight seeped into the room. "I'm scared of what is not the truth. I know Tai Lung hasn't done anything..." He turned back to her; she was still sitting up in bed, the blanket lapping around her waist. "What if we fail to prove he's innocent? No matter how much we try, there'll be more evidence put against him..."

"Po..." she reached out to him, and he moved back to the bed. Sitting on the side, she moved over until her arms draped around his shoulders. "We will reign supreme. No one can prove its really him. All these witnesses... they've pledged anonymity. They're afraid to be caught by us; _we_ know the truth. We all do..."

He smiled at he weakly, and she could only smile back stronger...

"Po? Tigress?!" They both went to the window, and looked down; it was Monkey. "You need to get to the village; there's an attack!" Po ran for the door, and Tigress leapt out of the window, so she and Monkey made a head start.

* * *

When they made it to the village square, a path of destruction was set in front of them. Broken carts, doors, and random pieces of wood sprawled about with dirt and rubble. Villagers who had fled from their homes in terror were making a run for their neighbors and Inns; restaurants became safe grounds as Mantis instructed them to run for the fountain; where they could see a figure waiting for them, face and body concealed by a hooded cloak.

Crane and Viper lay on the ground, beaten and bruised; they made no attempt to get up, but Tigress needed to get the attacker away from them. Signalling to Monkey, she made her move. Their face couldn't be seen; but the devastation was easy to spot. Tigress growled as she raced ahead, while Mantis ran to help some of the villagers who had been injured. Monkey went after her, and by the time he reached the fountain, Tigress was already in combat;

She threw herself at the bandit; but his fist was out straight for her face. Blocking it with her forearm, she rammed her body into them, which made them tumble into the light; a fire was growing from a building that was now a pile of dust. Tigress pulled herself up, feeling the heat from the flames crawling along her back, as the figure raised their head. He rose above her quicker then anticipated, and came hurled himself for Monkey, claws out for the kill, but his plan was interrupted.

Sapphire had rammed into him, pushing him away from the primate. He was knocked to the ground again, as Jun and Lok ran to help Crane and Viper. He was still on the ground when Po and Master Shifu arrived, taking in all the damage in the surroundings. Woo was there too... but instead of helping, he was hiding in the entry way of Mr. Ping's Shop, with Po's dads.

"Where's Tai Lung?" Po asked.

"He wasn't in his cell..." Shifu felt a chill crawling across his neck when the words reached his lips, but he shook his head. "He must be here."

Po finally saw Tigress rise to her feet. "We'll find him; follow me." He said to Shifu, before they ran for the battle. Jun and Sapphire carried Viper and Crane to safety, settling them by the wall as they heard the criminal let a roar. Their heads spun around so quickly their heads nearly snapped off of their necks. Po and Shifu almost stopped dead in their tracks; the attacker was making a dash for Jun, Lok and Sapphire, when Tigress leapt in front of him, with a steel pole in her grasp, and forcing it against the assailant with both paws. Pushing him away far enough not to reach them, Monkey moved in from the side to help, but their target had other plans; an arm struck Monkey, sending him back, far from them. He crash into the ground not far from Sapphire; and Crane was just waking up again.

In a brief moment of distraction; he ripped the pole out of her paws, and with a powerful swipe, Tigress was thrown to the side like a rag doll. Before she could even reach the ground; their paws gripped around her throat, and in a haste, she was hoisted up and slammed her against the wall. Tigress felt the pressure becoming strong very quickly. Igniting into survival mode, her claws lashed out, catching him across the face, but that didn't stun him, he pressed down harder. What it did do, was knock the hood off.

Her heart sank so quickly she nearly threw up. Monkey's hands clasped around his mouth, and Sapphire shifted her focus to see the face...

"Tai Lung..." that was all Tigress managed to rasp out, before his grip pressed her harder against the wall. Her eyes started to water, as her paws gripped onto his wrists, desperately trying to pull him off of her. "S- _stop! What are you doing!?"_ He didn't speak; his eyes were glazed over; swallowed whole by this blackness she had never seen before; his cheek bled from her attack, but it didn't faze him. He couldn't hear her, or anyone else... and it scared her.

Before she could black out, Po had body slammed into Tai Lung, and she hit the ground at long last. Her coughs were so hoarse and heavy she could've spit out blood as Shifu fell beside her, trying to catch her eye. _"Tigress?"_ Her hearing was blurry; there was a buzzing noise surrounding her; but she could see Shifu talking to her, cradling her cheeks as she tried to hold herself up, her arms wobbling. _"Can you hear me?"_ She could hear her breathing, but his words were still a fuzz...

"Stop.. him..." she hissed. Shifu looked over to where Po was fighting Tai Lung; his face dropped into a fearful look, and around them he could see more people watching on in her fear.

At the speed of light, Shifu ran for Tai Lung, who was close to attacking Po the same way he had done to Tigress; his hands were fast, and several taps on the chest froze Tai Lung, and he, finally, hit the ground with a dead weight, his eyes slowly closing... going back to normal as his eye lids shut. Po let him it the ground, his breathing shallow as Shifu pulled him away from the Leopard's limp body; but hearing Tigress coughing again made the panda run for her, while Shifu knelt down in front of his student in disbelief, his hands limp on his lap.

Po had his arms around Tigress as he hoisted her up to her feet, cradling her as she fought to get her breath back to normal, feeling her shaking. His mouth was moving, but he wasn't sure what he was even saying; he couldn't see what was going on behind him. Tigress could see villagers gathering around the scene, horror sketched into all their faces. Sapphire was on the side lines, Lok had his paw on her shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks, but she ran to Shifu. Kneeling opposite him on the other side, she tentatively extended her paw to roll Tai Lung's face towards her; it moved limply, and no noise came from him.

His eyes remained shut.

There was a crackle of the fire close by, but some villagers took it upon themselves to put it out. Po finally turned around to see Sapphire and Shifu make eye contact; he just shook his head towards her.

Sapphire opened her mouth in an attempt to say something, but observing the frightened faces around her, it closed up again, as she hid her eyes in her palms.

* * *

 **Finally got this chapter done XD**

 **sorry for the wait; I've been working, travelling, and need more self care then I thought I did. Mental Health can be a real bully sometimes :S.**

 **Anyways, hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think! Please leave a review!  
Ciao!**


	8. Confrontation

**Chapter 8**

His eyes finally opened; it was slow at the start, like he was waking up at the gleam of the sun coming through his bedroom window in the early hours of the morning.. but even through his blurred vision, he could sense he was somewhere familiar... there was that comfort, the warmth...

"Tai Lung?"

When it came into focus, he could see Shifu and Sapphire sitting either side of him. He was in his room.

"Master?" He sat up, reaching towards his eyes to rub them, before hissing in pain. "What..." he touched his cheek; three lengthy bumps edged across his face, dried up and cracked. Gently swipping over the area, he reeled his paw back to check if it was bleeding, while Shifu took a mirror from the side table, and held it up for the Leopard to see the damage; the claw marks were fresh, along with the other cuts and bruises loitering around his face, and the bandages that were stuck to his forearms. "What happened?" He asked calmly.

Sapphire and Shifu glanced at one another slowly. "You... don't remember?" His daughter asked, her eyes blinking rapidly as he swung his legs over the side of the cot. Cradling his head, he muttered something close to 'no'. "Not a thing?"

"Nothing... was I attacked?"

"Well... in a way, yes..." she swallowed uneasily, looking down at her lap.

"It was done in self defense." Shifu cut in solemnly, his paws collecting one another under his draping sleeves. He could see Tai Lung's eyes widen, his posture straightening up sharply once he stood up. His eyes darted between his Master and his daughter, waiting for one of them to speak next... but then the door slid open... and Tigress and Po stepped in silently. Po's expression was so brooding, Tai Lung almost didn't recognize it was him... while Tigress surveyed the area he was sitting, before she focused on him. Before Tai Lung could say anything, he noticed she was wearing a red long sleeved Qipao, with a high collar.

"What happened..." he said quietly, and she finally blinked; more so, her demeanor was failing to conceal the anger that was slowly growing.

"I'm sorry..." She finally said, folding her arms slowly. Her claws dug into her forearms, as Sapphire's eyes lined with the floor under the weight of shame. Shifu's eyes closed simultaneously, his ears lying against his head, and Tai Lung noticed every little thing. His mouth opened to speak, but Po bet him to it.

"It was a do or die situation." Po cut in a scarily low voice, while Tai Lung could feel his heart sink further down. "She could've done worse." Tai Lung was speechless for a short moment; and was up on his feet in seconds. In a flash, Po's paws were on her shoulders. "Stay back." He warned, moving back towards the door.

Tormentedly, he stay put. "I don't remember anything." He said firmly. Po clenched his jaw, shaking his head a little. "Please. Tell me what happened."

Tigress' expression hardened. "We found you in the valley last night." He still seemed clueless, and this confused her a little. However, she remained poised.

"You were destroying the place: people had to flee. Viper and Crane..." Po's voice wobbled, as Sapphire raised her body to stand with her father.

"Are they awake?" Tai Lung stared at Sapphire while she spoke, wide eyed, before Tigress took a parchment from her sleeve, and handed it to Shifu when he walked over to her. He opened it, and skimmed through the information.

"Crane and Viper will be okay. They're been lucky... Viper miraculously suffered a minor concussion, and a few bruises."

"And Crane?"

"Broken wing, wont be able to fly for a little while..." Sapphire felt her chest loosen a bit with relief, but Tai Lung, clearly distraught, was passed the report; shapes of all sorts resembled letters, but there were sketches of Viper's slender body spotted with black and blue, while Crane's eye was swollen shut, his wing mummified in bandages, and ruffled feathers. There was more paragraphs; reports on the damage on the Valley... and a brief report on Tigress;

 _Surface injuries to the neck._

Under her name, there was a report on him...

 _Flesh wounds to the cheek and forearms, inflicted by Master Tigress in an act of self-defense._

He had hope this was all a dream.

Sapphire bit down on her lip as she moved her eyes towards Po, Tigress, and Shifu; they said nothing to him. Several seconds passed... before Tai suddenly felt his entire body slamming against the wall. Po had just shoved him into the concrete, his shoulder blade taking the hardness of the walls, absorbing whatever pain he should've felt. Sapphire saw it happening as it began to unfold, and moved herself out of the way in time.

"Po, don't-" Po raised a paw to silence Shifu; who blinked in surprise, while Tigress glared at her husband's actions. Sapphire stiffened up and just voicelessly watched the scene from where she remained rooted, afraid to move. "What are you doing?" Po turned his attention back to Tai Lung, but didn't give him a chance to speak. He shoved him back into wall, harder this time, and the vibration went through his shoulders, and into his paws. "Why are you doing this?!" He demanded of him.

In retaliation, the leopard shoved his friend away from him, far enough for Tigress to latch onto Po's shoulders, and keep him still. "Stop, both of you." Tigress warned them, and Sapphire stood between them, raising her arms to the same level as their chests. "We don't have time for this." Tigress' claws briefly sank into Po's shoulder to make sure he was listening to her.

"We can't turn against each other." Sapphire pleaded, before Po rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Tell that to _him!"_ Flailing his arms in frustration, he held his head in his paws. "You're meant to stay out of trouble, and you _swore,_ Tai! You _swore_ to us that you wouldn't take the wrong path."

"I swore and I kept that promise!" Tai Lung snapped, "I don't remember ever going to the village last night. I don't remember _any_ of this!"

"We _saw_ you! You destroyed buildings, tore up the street... you attacked _us."_ Po's arm gestured towards Tigress. "You even went for Sapphire!"

...

That struck Tai Lung like a knife to the chest, turning towards her with a paled expression. "Is... this true?" Sapphire didn't meet his eye at first, and just stared at the floor. He then switched his gaze to Shifu, who just nodded at him in shame. Tai Lung took a step back, and scanned her for any visible injuries.

"You didn't get me..." Sapphire whispered, before hugging herself.

Tai Lung's eyes finally hit the floor, before he swiftly turned on his heels and walked straight out of his room, leaving the other four to their own devices. He didn't speak to anyone else en route, but as soon as he hit the final level of the training hall... he glanced down at the the bandages that laced his arms. They were wrapped around so delicately like it was a work of art, almost difficult to perfect. Being that, it took him a few moments before he took them off, and saw the marks the report had mentioned. Several marks loitered his flesh, and a sharp pain slashed the side of his head;

 _Tigress was thrown to the side, and he was after her like a starved rat to a crumb of bread. Before he knew it, his paws gripped around her throat, and slammed her against the wall._ What am I doing?! _He tried to pull away from her, and tried to speak, but nothing was going by his demand._ Tigress' _claws lashed out, catching him across the face. He felt the pain, but he didn't move away or let her go._

 _He was wearing a hood, and the scratch sent it flying off of his head, and he could see the fear take her eyes, body, and soul hostage._ _"Tai Lung..." Tigress rasped out, before his grip pressed her harder against the wall. Her eyes started to water, as her paws gripped onto his wrists, desperately trying to pull him off of her. "S-stop! What are you doing!?"_

What am I doing... what did I do?!

He let out a ferocious roar; drowning in anger, pain, and confusion that took over him, his threw himself towards the wooden warriors, and took them out one by one. He was waiting for one of the spikes to catch him, strike him, and send him back into unconsciousness...

 _He dove for Jun, Lok and Sapphire. Lok was threw himself over Sapphire to protect her, but he didn't hide her fearful look in time. Her eyes were wide, fear weighed her body down, heavy enough to enable her from moving. Did she scream? He wasn't sure, cos then_ _Tigress leapt in front of him, with a steel pole in her grasp, and forcing it against the him to push him away from them._

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he blacked out for... but when his eyes opened up again, everything was in slow motion. He heard a noise behind him, and turned.

Woo stood with several guards, who had bows and swords in hand. "Tai Lung, you're under arrest." Woo said with a tinge of guilt dripping from his words. Tai Lung just stared at him blankly, before the bows were leveled, with immobilization arrows were aimed at him.

"Get on the ground!" One of the guard ordered. He did so; settled on his knees, he had his arms raised to where his paws were aligned with his head. Two of the guards moved towards him, and cuffed his wrists tightly behind his back. "Don't try anything." The other warned.

"Trust me..." Tai Lung said quietly. "I won't."

* * *

Sapphire had found herself down at the Inn after Tai Lung left his room.

Jun and Lok were there too; Jun was just closing the door as he put himself on the look out, and Lok had his eyes to the floor. Leaning against the wall, her eyes gazed out the window towards the Palace. Although her body wasn't physically there, her mind was still stuck in the moment everything seemed to tear away strand by strand. Seeing Po the way she did scared her, and seeing the pain sketch across Tai Lung's face, knowing she said nothing about what happened- or what was going to happen.

"What's going to happen now?" Jun asked. "Are we going home?" Their mother would be worried sick; she had to know what was happening; somehow she'll make things better... like moms do, right?

But how? She wasn't married to Tai Lung; she met him a several times a year; the first time being the winter festival the same year AJ was born; mom was upfront and introduced herself with confidence almost dripping off of her, and Tai Lung was almost taken aback. Sapphire almost laughed at the memory; and since then she came to the valley with Jun and herself to at the winter festival, and Sapphire's birthday. After all, she was technically _their_ daughter still...

"You can." Sapphire said bluntly, looking back at him as she closed over the shutters. The room was concealed in temporary darkness, several bars of the light peeking through the shutters, before Lok knelt down to light a lantern. The sun was just starting to set, and Sapphire saw red and orange lines draw themselves across her arms, Jun's chest, and Lok's cheeks. "I'm staying."

"Then I'm staying too." Jun folded his arms. "If they even try-"

"Why would they?" Lok adjusted his glasses, eyes closed momentarily. Once they reopened, his gaze was more fixed with seriousness. "Sapph's done nothing wrong. They have no right to arrest her."

Jun was about to nod in agreement, before his ears flattened. "What about Po and Tigress?" Silence encased their voices for several moments. "What's going to happen to them?"

Sapphire felt her heart sink. "They're to receive punishment." The words almost clawed their way out of her throat to break the silence. There was an acidic taste to them- she couldn't describe it in any other way. "That's what that ceremony was for- they both swore an oath that if he ever took the wrong path, one or both of them will be punished. It meant they failed their promise to the people- they failed to keep them safe."

"But what punishment?" Jun pressed on, checking outside the door again. A dark thought crossed his mind, his eyes darkened once the door shut. "It won't be capital punishment, right?"

"For them? No. Certainly not."

That left one more question hanging in the air; Jun just swallowed uneasily, Lok turned his gaze to Sapphire, who sank to the ground beside him, voicelessly. He wrapped an arm around her, and held her tight when he felt her whole body shaking.

* * *

 **That night...**

Po entered the Hall of Heroes to see Woo, Shifu, and Master Ox and Croc, waiting for him. The room illuminated in a dark green, and the brightest light source stood behind the four animals are the other end. Taking a deep breath once they all turned to face him, he made a move.

His footsteps were padded, his paws in tight fists, and his gaze was straight ahead.

"You summoned us, Dragon Warrior?" Croc asked, standing tall with his arms behind his back. Po bowed in respect; it had been a long time since they last encountered, and the Crocodile had aged a little, but not too drastically, as did Ox. In the dim light grey hairs were seen on Ox's fur, and more wrinkles were drawn along Croc's face. "Shouldn't you be at home...?" Po sensed Croc's voice was a little dry, and that had nothing to do with age; Po and Tigress were instructed that they should spend the next twenty four hours with their children, until a verdict would be decided to be announced in the morning.

He had twenty-four hours left to spend with his family; the children were allowed to sleep in a little later as a letter was sent to their schools; they were not going to attend classes that morning. Po and Tigress went to see Tai Lung before he was detained; nothing was said, and whether Sapphire decided to spend the last day sitting opposite him outside of a cell, they didn't know. They brought the children to see Viper and Crane in the infirmary. All AJ was told was that there was a raid the night before and Viper and Crane were the only one's injured. Nothing was said about Tigress, although Tigro and Lotus were informed that morning, and they were begged by their father to say nothing to her; to spare her the details, and everything would be explained later on. Bitterly they agreed, and were mute during the visit. Viper was mostly sleeping since the incident, so she was groggy, and unsure of what was going on around them. Crane was very aware, and tried to smile through the pain, especially AJ promised her hug would make everything better, once the gesture was delivered.

Lunch down in his father's restaurant was next. Mr. Ping and Li were also told; when AJ asked her Grandpa Ping was tearing up, he passed it off that he was over whelmed with how much of a beautiful lady she was becoming... although Tigro and Lotus were close to crying too. The hour was long and almost tiresome, but Tigress and Po finally brought their family home to have dinner together. Stories were shared, and laughs rang through the air... despite the dark cloud that loomed over them.

"This is about tomorrow." Po cut right to the chase, and Woo raised a brow. "I beg you not to arrest Tigress."

Woo scoffed. "Dragon Warrior, you forget that you both had a part in this-"

"Not at the start- _I was the one,_ who offered him to stay. _I_ offered him help to seek redemption- Tigress had no part for six months." Woo's head arched back a little in surprise. Shifu stared the panda down, taking the information in- although he already knew of this. Ox and Croc glanced at one another questioningly. "I know we both made an oath to take whatever punishment given if Tai Lung failed. We believed for the longest time he had changed... and I was a fool to have taken him in first." Po was looking at the ground while speaking, but his voice was strong, only to speak louder when he finally looked up at them. "I'm asking for Tigro, Lotus and Amber-Jade. I won't let their mother be taken away from them." Ox and Croc felt their bodies stiffen at the mention of the children. "She was already nearly taken from them twice, I won't ever let that happen again."

"Is that so?" Woo stepped down and moved towards him with boosted confidence, "and how far will you go to make sure of that?"

Po glared at the gazelle. "Over my dead body."

* * *

 **Wanted to upload something sooner rather then later so sorry for the short chapter!**

 **Hope you guys liked it, let me know in the reviews!**


	9. The Verdict

**Chapter 9**

Looking around was the only thing he could do.

His arms and wrists were encased in several layers of iron chained to several parts of the walls around him, and his legs were immobilized. Stranded in the middle of his cell, the dark shadows were the only thing that was there with him. The only source of light was the window; the moon was distant, but it stared him down through the little square box. He was trapped, and no chance of him escaping this time.

He hadn't seen Tigress and Po since that morning, and nothing else had been said about Crane and Viper...

"They'll be okay." His eyes raised from the floor; Sapphire stood before him by her lonesome. "I checked in on them before I came here." Her shoulders were clothed by black cloak, her paws delicately collected against her; Jun and Lok were nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing here?" Why did he sound so vexed?

Sapphire's brows furrowed a little, folding her arms. "It's occurred to me that, based on the Master's Council, their decision will filter my chances of ever seeing you again. I came to check on you... but I sense you don't want me here."

Turning to go, he stopped her. "I would rather someone accompanied you. It's safer that way..."

Sapphire's eyes closed briefly, before she turned back to him, and lowered her crossed arms; unlinking them and settling them by her sides. "To think you assume I can't protect myself annoys me a little... Lok is outside." Tai Lung's ears perked up at his name. "He and Jun made it their mission that I didn't come here alone, but he figured that I wanted to speak with you alone."

Tai Lung's eyes fell to the floor once more, sighing with relief. "He's a good man; don't let him go."

"He's a loyal friend-" The lie was just starting to roll off her tongue, before Tai Lung looked back up at her.

"I know about you two." He managed to grin when her eyes widened, and then let out a hoarse chuckle. "I may be old, but I haven't gone daft." Sapphire laughed softly, before moving closer towards him, and knelt down to his eye level.

"You're not old..." He always had this _youthfulness_ about him, her mother would tell her. After their first meeting, she had said he was very charming, and people have commented that she was alike him in many ways, charm being one of them. "You never act like it anyway."

"Maybe I should've."

"Where's the fun in life then?"

They both laughed. "Just... promise me he'll protect you."

"He will..."

There was a brief silence. "I didn't hurt you... right?"

Sapphire nodded reassuringly. This was already said to him; he didn't touch her. "Tigress stopped you before you could," biting her lip slightly at the last part of her sentence, Tai Lung felt his body ease a little with a sense of relief. "What happened to you?"

Tai Lung shook his head. "I don't know..." Sapphire tentatively reached out to hold his face gently; his eyes never left hers when their foreheads touched.

"I don't want to believe it was you. Something keeps telling me it wasn't you that night..."

"No one else thinks so." That, and there was more then enough eye witnesses to prove he was there.

"Then maybe _I'm_ the only one that's important enough to say that... I'm about to lose you again."

Tai Lung chuckled again. "This is the first time you'll ever truly lose me."

Sapphire shrunk back a little. "What do you mean by that?"

"The first time you were too young to remember me. How could you miss someone you never met?" Sapphire was about to argue, but he spoke some logic.

Sapphire shook her head, her eyes closed. "No matter whether it's the first or second time..." Tai Lung watched as her eyes reopened, glistening with tears, her voice cracked. "It's still going to hurt."

* * *

Tigress and the boys were in the living room when he came through the door. The twins rose to their feet. "Where were you?" They asked. Tigress said nothing, and just watched him from the armchair. Po watched as her paws collected one another on her lap.

"I had to go back to my dads." Po hated lying to them, but this one was easier to roll off of his tongue. Sinking into the couch, Tigro and Lotus sat on either side of him, waiting for him to speak more. "I'm home for the night..." Silence sank in. "What needs to be said?" He asked.

Tigro looked up from the floor. "What's going to happen?" It was two hours after sunset; AJ was upstairs playing in her room, and hadn't noticed he came home. Now was the time to talk, surely?

"We don't know, love." Tigress said softly, her paws collecting against her stomach. "We won't find out until tomorrow."

...

"We'll be sent away, won't we?" Tigress and Po turned their heads towards Lotus, who was glaring at the floor. Po placed a reassuring paw on his son's shoulder.

"Of course not; your place is here. This will always be your home."

Relief lightly sketched across his face. "Good... I'll hit them if they ever tried." Tigress raised a brow. Po said nothing, and just pulled away to place one arm around Tigro; Tigress moved from the chair to the couch. Settling by Lotus, his head immediately settled against her chest; he could feel her heart beating a little faster then usual.

"Whatever happens; promise us you will look after AJ, and each other." Both of them nodded, muted. They then said they were going to go up and check on her, and left their parent's alone. Tigress watched them leave, also laced into the silence, before Po took hold of her paw, signalling her to look back at him. "No matter what happens... I want you to know, I love you."

Tigress was about to reply, before something clicked. Pulling away from him, she stood in front of the fireplace; it was empty and desolate, cold from lack of use in the warmer months. "What did you do?" Po didn't speak, and let his paws enclose against his lap. "You went to them, didn't you?"

"I just asked them to-"

"No." Po stood up when he saw Tigress' paws clench tightly. "You went to them when I asked you _not to."_

Po glared at her. "My kids will not be without their mom."

"And what about their dad?"

"They will be okay."

Tigress shook her head angrily. "How dare you-" He moved in towards her, but she tried push him away; instead, his paws latched onto her shoulders, and he shook her gently.

"I only did it because they nearly lost you before... I won't... I _can't,_ let that happen again." Tigress inhaled shakily, before Po finally pulled her into a hug. "Please Ti. They need you; you're stronger then me. Smarter... more leveled headed." Tigress stared at the wall above the sofa; pictures covered the whole area; milestones and memories they shared with their family and friends bounced out towards her. Every single one he was there for...

"I couldn't have loved them if it wasn't for you." Po pulled back a little to see her eyes glazed over a little. "You taught me how to love; I can't teach them that. Not without you."

Torn, Po took hold of her paws once again. "I swear to you, and I swear to them, I will come back home. This won't be forever." He gave her paws a squeeze tight enough for her to look down at their connection. "I promise you I will get out." He heard the children coming out of AJ's room, and they both looked towards the stairs briefly, before Po got her attention again. "I love you, and I mean it Ti. You'll always have hold of my heart; you always have, and will..." his voice trailed off when the kids came back down, and when AJ called to him in excitement, he moved towards them with a huge grin on his face. Tigress' head slowly rotated in the direction Po went, and watched as his held their daughter close; her laughing, while both their sons tried to smile and joke, while trying to conceal the fear that started swallowing them whole...

* * *

 _Not tryna be indie_  
 _Not tryna be cool..._

Jun gazed down to the village streets. Curfew was going to begin soon, and the streets moved in time; people were moving back and forth, some spoke, some just walked. His ears quivered along with their energy, before his eyes moved towards the Jade Palace in silence.

 _Just tryna be in this_  
 _Tell me how you choose..._

Lok sat alone outside the Palace cell corridor. Taking a shallow breath, he peaked behind the the entrance, to see Sapphire kneeling by Tai Lung. He was talking to her, but her eyes were soft and glazed over as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _Can you feel why you're in this?_  
 _Can you feel it through?#_

Shifu walked along the streets once curfew was in place. There he could walk the desolate streets alone. He told Mantis that he would take over the first hour with Monkey, who was starting patrol along the outside of the Valley.

 _All of the windows_  
 _Inside this room..._

...

 _(Baby, I'm right here...)_

Monkey moved in towards the house, in hopes he didn't cause a stir. The light in the living room was on, and when he peaked through the window, he found Tigress taking AJ upstairs.

 _But you'll never be alone_

Po and the boys remained in his peripheral; the boys finally caved in.

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

Tigress watched in her paws wrapped into soft fists on her lap as AJ drifted off to sleep.

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

Soon, her finger traced along the markings on her daughter's face. AJ purred in her sleep, turning over, and hugged her mother's paw close to her face, before opening her eyes and smiling up at her. Tigress smiled down at her too, only letting it disappear when AJ's eyes closed again.

 _Baby, I'm right here._

Sobbing, their father had them in his gentle hold, trying to hush them.

 _I'll hold you when things go wrong_  
 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn..._

Sapphire finally walked out of the cells, and found Lok still waiting for her. He flashed a small, but sincere smile. Seeing him there, she walked right into his arms, and felt them close over her, before they walked out together.

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_  
 _Baby, I'm right here..._

In the dark depths, Tai Lung watched them leave, before his head hung low, eyes lazily gazing to the ground, before closing in defeat.

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn..._

Po and Tigress waited for their sons to calm down at some point that night. Once they did, they found themselves unable to talk, but sat with each other in the silence, and look at the photos they have treasured over the years. Only then, words materialized, as Po would recall the events that occurred. The distraction worked well; the boys finally laughed along with him, telling their own tales of the same memories.

 _Baby, I'm right here..._

 _We were shut like a jacket_  
 _So do your zip..._

Sapphire and Lok were just closing in on the Inn, when they saw Shifu. He stood several feet away from them, mute.

 _We will roll down the rapids,_

Lok glanced down at Sapphire; her eyes stared him down ominously, before turning away, and walking towards the Inn.

 _To find a wave that fits_

Shifu and Lok looked at one another. Lok tipped his head towards the red panda respectively, before following her inside.

 _Can you feel where the wind is_

Coming across a photo of them exchanging rings at their wedding, Tigress felt Po's paw entwine with hers. She glanced down at briefly, before her head settled on his shoulder, and there his head settled gently atop of hers, eyes closed.

 _Can you feel it through_

Shifu watched the door long after then went inside.

 _All of the windows_

Jun watched from their bedroom window as the red panda finally walked away.

 _Inside this room_

 _..._

 _But you'll never be alone_

Two hours before dawn, Po closed over their son's bedroom door, and made their way back downstairs. As Po's foot hit the last step, he stopped to look over at Tigress, sleeping on the couch.

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

 ** _Looking behind him, in a filtered world, he could see her coming down the stairs, paw cradling her stomach as she braved the steepness._**

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn._

Jun and Lok were finally asleep, but Sapphire couldn't catch a wink if it was flying up at her face. To pass the time, she stared out the window, the candle that lit up the room had long gone out.

 _Baby, I'm right here._

 _I'll hold you when things go wrong_  
 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn..._

Tigress woke up as the sun was starting to rise, to find Po asleep on the floor. She gently shook him awake, and once he was up and sitting beside her, their paws were back to holding one another...

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

"I hate you," she whispered.

 _Baby, I'm right here..._

Po just chuckled. "No you don't..."

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn..._

Tigress looked up at him, smiling weakly as their foreheads touched. "You're right."

 _Baby, I'm right here..._

There was knock.

* * *

Sapphire stared at the door as Jun groggily slumped towards the door. He opened it slowly, to find Monkey standing on the other side.

* * *

Po had his paw on the door handle. It was trembling, but he took a deep breath, and opened it to find Woo standing outside. Tigress rose to her feet, paws clenched tightly by her sides. "Both of you are requested at the Palace. The children and your fathers can accompany you, if they wish to." Woo looked behind the panda, and Po also rotated his head to see the children coming down the stairs. AJ was holding Lotus' paw, while Tigro stood at the bottom step, glaring at the Gazelle, but no one corrected him.

"We'll be there soon."

* * *

"Shifu has asked Sapphire to come to the Palace," Monkey had his eyes to the ground before they moved up towards the lion. Jun turned around to look at her; Sapphire had her eyes on Monkey, who didn't dare to meet her in the pathway of their gazes.

"Do you want me to come?" Jun asked, to which she shook her head to.. and so, she stood up, and voicelessly moved out of the room.

* * *

Tai Lung had been awake the whole night, observing the entry to the cells. No one had entered after Sapphire left, until he heard footsteps. His heart hammered against his chest almost painfully, but there was no attempt of moving.

* * *

Po held AJ as the family climbed up the stairs towards the Hall of Heroes. Half way up she started tripping trying to climb up them, so he offered to carry her. "Daddy." He looked down at her as Tigress, Lotus, and Tigro hung back a little; AJ had her head settled under his neck, watching as they neared the top... "I can feel your heart beat. It's going _really_ fast." It wasn't until she made eye contact with him, he could hear the beating in his ears. All the innocence of her very being was right there in those eyes. The shimmer and glow, the grace and the fire; she was his, and her mother's little gem, as were their two sons. They were their fighters...

"Hey," he held her closer, rubbing her back. "I want you to promise me something."

"Yea?" He made sure he had her attention.

"Me or Mom may have to go away for a while..."

"Why?"

"It's... a mission." It was getting harder to speak, so he cleared his throat. "If it's me, I want you to look after your mom, okay?"

"Sure." AJ grinned at him, and he smiled back. "But what if it's mom?"

"Then you can look after me."

"Okay," she nestled into him, but said nothing when she felt his heart relaxing a little, but his hold around her was a little firmer, until he put her down at the top of the steps, and stopped moving. Tigress, the boys and his father's stopped behind him, holding their breath. As if those inside the Hall felt their presence, the doors were opened slowly before them, the groan of the mighty barriers drew out longer then their shadows that remained rooted on the spot with them. Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, Sapphire, Woo, and several guards were waiting for them.

Inhaling through the nose, Po took it upon himself to lead, followed by Tigress, the children, and his dads. As soon as they entered the Hall, Sapphire, Monkey and Mantis went to meet them in the center. "Po..." Monkey said quietly, but the panda just smiled at him, and then made eye contact with Sapphire, who was shaking almost uncontrollably.

"It'll be alright Monk, I promise." He said, before Sapphire and Monkey (with Mantis on his shoulder) turned, to see Woo had a scroll in his grasp. Shifu stared on, eyes hardening with discomfort. "Kids, stand with Monkey outside please." They nodded and allowed their parents to move towards the end of the hall where Woo waited for them, while Ping and Li stared on with heavy hearts, and went outside with them. Sapphire choose to go with Po and Tigress, and moved silently, and once they were close enough,the doors behind them were closed, and they bowed respectfully, to which he ignored, and summoned the guards to move. The couple looked in their direction to see Tai Lung entering the hall from one of the exits by the Reflection Pool; his wrists and ankles shackled, his face defeated.

"Dad..." Sapphire felt her lips whisper, but Po placed a comforting paw on her shoulder, stopping her from going to him. Tai Lung watched her briefly, before looking at Po and Tigress. Po glared at him, but Tigress refused to look his way.

"The Master's council have confided in me their decision on what will become." Woo began, waving the scroll high enough for draw the attention onto him. He unraveled it slowly, and scanning through the passage, Po quickly held Tigress' paw, to which she responded by squeezing as gently as she could. "On the case built against Master Tai Lung, whose been found guilty for attacking the Valley for a second time, putting the lives of those you swore to protect at risk... Dragon Warrior," Tigress felt her chest tightening, waiting to see Po's reaction, but he wasn't looking at her. "You and Tai Lung have been sentenced to imprisonment in Chor Gom. The length of stay for you is yet to be decided... however, Tai Lung will be there permanently."

Sapphire's paws wrapped around her mouth, eyes closed so tightly it started to hurt. _No, no, no._ Tai Lung's eyes hit the ground, ears flat across his head, mirroring Shifu, whose felt his heart breaking in two. Tigress' hold on Po's paw grew tighter as he turned to look at her; she had never seen him so frightened in the years they have known each other, but there was this... wave, a very brief one, of _relief,_ washing over his face. _"I'll be okay."_ He mouthed,

The page was rolled back up, and Woo looked back up at the Master's, no change in his expression; ice cold, and unforgiving. "As for Master Tigress," Po shot his gaze back at Woo, while Tigress' eyes went elsewhere; the floor, the ceiling, back towards the door where her children were waiting... not _knowing_ about what was to become, "has been asked to go to Gongmen city, under temporary arrest."

* * *

Tigro and Lotus felt their legs buckle, but Monkey was there to make sure they didn't. Li held AJ close to him, as her face contorted into an expression of confusion.

The doors slowly opened, and felt their hearts hit the floor as Po was escorted out of the Hall, his wrists cuffed. Although he wasn't as securely bound as Tai Lung, and these iron bracelets had a longer chain, it glinted in the sun, and reflected in Tigro's eyes as he felt a burst of energy surge through him, making him run for his father. "Get back kid," a guard warned, the blunt end of his spear tapping the ground.

"He's my son, please..." Po's voice cracked when he spoke. The guard scoffed, and let him, Lotus and AJ run to him, and he knelt and felt each set of arms wrap around him.

"Daddy," AJ was crying now, and he couldn't bear to see it. He hushed her, wiping her tears the best he could. "Don't go..."

"It's gonna be alright," he spoke confidently. Tigress followed him out, thankfully without being cuffed, and Tigro and Lotus turned to her almost immediately, and starting asking multiple questions, almost getting hysterical. "I'm just going away for a little while," he cupped her cheeks gently. The last twenty four hours meant everything to him, but even then it didn't feel like enough time. He didn't know when he was going to get out, but he wasn't going to let her know. "Remember what I told you? Look after your mom, okay?" He tilted his head to the side, and like it was a little game of theirs, AJ did the same. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah..." she sniffled, hugging him again. The guard was starting to get impatient, so AJ was picked up by Li, who was on the verge of tears himself, unlike Mr. Ping; who was already sobbing and being comforted by Monkey and Mantis.

"Dad..." Li cut him off by shaking his head.

"Don't worry, we'll look after them..." his paw sat on his son's shoulder as he stood up, before they both turned to see Tai Lung finally following them out; Sapphire was by his side, her eyes fixed ahead, seeing everyone watching them as they stepped out into the sun. It used to be a warm feeling. Instead, it was icy with everyone watching her walking with him like he was some kind of Monster...

 _He was,_ she kept telling herself. _I can't deny it anymore..._ her paw had been on his shoulder the entire time. "Don't get used to it." He said to her, twisting his head to take in her expression; she was a scared little girl again. Jun or Lok should've been here with her, she was on her own with no one to protect her once he was taken away. _She is yours,_ a voice reminded him inside his head. _She can protect herself... the first step is to just... let..._

Go.

He didn't feel her paw on his shoulder. They were heading down the steps... without them.

* * *

 **Finally got around to chapter 9! Sorry for the wait!  
**

 **Starting to sound like a broken record XD**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
